What if?
by TheBatmanlover4evagirl
Summary: Bruce Wayne let Dick Grayson down again for the hundredth time. Dick has had enough of it and he heads away on his motor (the motor of Robin) after a big fight with Bruce. But Dick gets kidnapped by the Joker. Will Bruce Wayne aka Batman ever come in time to save his little Robin? And what is the secret Dick kept hidden from him? Note: the characters are from the serie 'The Batman'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I'm new here and this is my first story. ** **So criticism is welcome as long as it's meant to help make me or in other words: Please, do not be too mean in your comment! **

**R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Batman or the show 'The Batman'.**

* * *

_ ** Chapter 1**_

"Damn it!" exclaimed Dick Grayson from the garage of Wayne Manor. He stood next to his bike while holding the broken brake. He sighs deeply and grabs his backpack again.

"I hope Bruce has time to put me off at school…" he muttered as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bruce Wayne poured his coffee into his mug, which he needed after a busy night as the crime fighter Batman. _"If I want to stay awake during the meeting today, I need more than one mug of coffee."_ he thought as he stirs in his coffee.

Dick stood in the meantime in the doorway; he watched fascinated how Bruce was desperately looking for some oven mitts so he could get his warm croissant out of the hot glowing oven.

"They're in the second cabinet from the left and then in the third drawer." Dick mentioned.

Bruce glanced at his adoptive son and he frowned. "Why aren't you on your way to school? And you should cycle to school too because Alfred's away with the car for groceries. So what are you still doing here when you have to be on time for school?" he asked suspiciously as he puts on the oven mitts and he carefully takes his croissant out of the oven.

He puts it on his plate and walks to the large breakfast table in the middle of the large kitchen. He sits down on his chair; he picks up his newspaper and ignored Dick's grumpy expression. He wasn't going to spoil Dick by bringing him to school.

"_He has two legs and they're perfectly fine" _he thought.

Dick also walks to the table and sits down on a chair next to Bruce. "I'd like to cycle to school, but my brakes are broken." he said casually and with a little sarcasm.

Bruce looks up and sighs deeply. Then he looks at the clock and he calculates how much time he has. He sighs deeper as he realizes that if Dick wants to come in time he must skip breakfast and must bring Dick now.

Reluctantly, he gets up and he throws away his croissant. "Come on, Dick, we have to go right now." he said as he walks away to get his car keys. Dick grabs his bag and runs after him.

Once in the garage, Dick crawls in the passenger seat of the Ferrari. Bruce gets next to him and start the engine.

"Thanks Bruce ..." said Dick as he puts on his seat belt. Bruce nodded once in understanding and drove away.

After twenty minutes they arrived at Dick's school. "Thanks for the lift, Bruce." Dick said as he stepped out of the car. "No problem." Bruce responded curtly, he had no desire to talk after he had missed his breakfast.

"Oh, and Bruce ..." Dick said before he closed the door, "Remember that you or Alfred has to come pick me up." Dick mentioned.

Bruce hadn't listened to Dick but had paid more attention to the sound of his stomach growling. He replied vaguely, "Yes, I will do that ..."

Dick nodded and closed the door. Bruce watched as Dick went through the main entrance and after that he drove right past a takeaway and spent the day at the office.

* * *

"Master Bruce?" asked the butler when he puts the dinner on the table. "Yes, Alfred?" Bruce asked quite uninterested while he played with his fork. He had a hard and long day behind him with too much paperwork. He could swear that they had to cut a whole rainforest to make all that paper.

"Where is the young master? I looked for him everywhere, even in the attic where he often sits recently. But there no trace of him to be found." he said in a voice full of worry. It was nothing for Master Dick to go anywhere without saying anything to him or Bruce.

Bruce abruptly dropped his fork and slapped his hand in his head. "I forgot him..." he muttered in disbelief. How could he have forgotten something so important, he was the Batman for crying out loud!

"What? You forgot him?" asked Alfred in a now angry tone. "You should be ashamed, Master Bruce. And of all days you forgot him on this special day." he said very disappointed.

Bruce looked at him questioningly, what did he mean with 'special day'?

"I will get him, sir. But do not expect that we are no longer talking about this when I get back, because we will talk." And with that, Alfred walks out of the room and he let Bruce alone with his many thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and followers. I didn't expect that at all! I hope you'll still enjoy this story and thank you all again :D**

**And I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the show 'The Batman'. **

* * *

Bruce rubbed his hands through his hair. _'How could I forget?'_ is the question that is repeated in his head every time. And suddenly there appeared another question in his mind: How would Dick react?

"He will be angry and disappointed in me, and he will probably ignore me ...I hope he won't ignore me for too long." he muttered softly and a bit disappointed to himself.

From the corner of his eye he sees suddenly a bright light in the dark sky that lit Gotham City up. "The Bat-Signal ..." he sighed, this was a bad timing.

_"Shall I go? When Alfred comes back, he'll want to talk with me and he will be angry if I'm not here. But on the other hand, my presence can make the difference between life and death."_ He sent a quick glance at the bright light. Then he stood up and walked towards the cave.

"I'm sorry, but the people of Gotham City need me, and they need me more than Alfred or Dick. I can always talk to them about today and about what happened. But if I'm too late for those who I have to save, then they may never talk again. I'd hate myself knowing that I could have saved them from their terrible death, but that I just simple stayed at my home because I needed to work something out with my butler and my adoptive son." he said to himself as he changed clothes and became Batman, the dark knight. He quickly jumps into the Bat-mobile and he drives with a high speed away.

* * *

He'll show up, it can't be much longer." commissioner Gordon told another officer as he looked at his watch. It was a cold chilly night; it had rained all day and there were puddles everywhere. It was the perfect weather to get a cold. He sticks his hands deeper into his pockets while a strong cold wind is blowing over the rooftops.

"What's wrong, Commissioner Gordon?" asked a deep voice suddenly from out of nowhere. Gordon was startled and jumped a little; the other officer did the same.

"Jesus, Batman. Why can't you ever just quietly announce that you're there by showing up in the light? You'll give me a heart attack." he said in a serious but also mocking tone. The Batman appears from the dark shadows of the chilly night. He had drawn his cape around him. "Sorry ... what is it this time?" he asked in the same deep voice.

Gordon motioned the agent who all this time had stood at the same spot. He slowly walks to the commissioner and he gives him a file. Gordon opens it and he begins to read: "The Joker has escaped again from the Arkam Asylum. He had one of his henchmen to dress up as a pizza delivery boy who smuggled a bomb in the building. There is no trace of him, we just can't find him. Please, keep an eye out for him, Batman."

"Of course I will, Commissioner Gordon." Said Batman and he walked to the edge of the roof. "Good luck, Batman and thank you." Gordon said encouraging and with respect. "You're welcome ..." Batman responded curtly, not in the mood for a 'pep talk'. He shot the Batrope and he jumped off the building.

He landed next to the Bat-mobile and he started his patrol, the whole time he was on the lookout for Joker. He could be anywhere, probably in an empty warehouse. But there are so many empty warehouses in Gotham that he never could investigate all of them in just one evening. Patrol was the best option; the Joker wasn't shy after all. He would eventually show up somewhere, and he would be ready to catch the mad clown and send him straight back to Arkam Aslym...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is longer, just like I had promised :D. Btw, it might be that the next** **chapter will come**** a little bit later than planned. I hope you like this chapter. Also: Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed this story.**

**R&R Please **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the show 'The Batman' (It'd be great if I XD)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Around half past two in the night drove Batman into the Bat cave. All night there was no sign of the Joker. It had been a quiet patrol with only two robberies and an attempted robbery. A pickpocket had been chasing a woman with her friend for a while who came from the movie. Batman had him through and he quickly came into action. Partially satisfied he dressed himself again and he walked out of the bat cave. He walked from behind the clock and closed the access again.

The fireplace was still on in the room. The heat was a nice welcome after a cold and wet night outside. The warm welcome didn't last as long as he had hoped. Someone stood up from the big chair by the fireplace. Bruce had not even noticed him in the first place. It was Dick who was already in his pajamas and he was wearing a bathrobe for extra warmth.

"Hey ..." Dick said in a quiet tone. Bruce frowned, he thought Dick would be just angry and now he acts as if nothing has happened today. "Hi Dick ... what are you doing up so late out of bed? Don't you have to go to school tomorrow?" he asked in an almost gentle tone.

Now it was Dick's turn to frown, it was an angry frown. "No, Bruce," he spoke his name with more emphasis, "It's tonight, or rather this morning, Saturday. But that's not the only thing you've forgotten ..." and he folded his arms. _'You won't get away with this,_ Bruce.' Dick thought. He regretted that he hadn't come into action earlier. Then maybe Bruce might not have let him down repeatedly.

"Bruce ... l have been standing outside for an hour in the rain yesterday, when school was already out. I went inside and I have been sitting there in the library until the school closed. After that, I walked home in the cold rain! I was halfway when Alfred picked me up." Dick coughed; he had become quite a cold. Then he continued nearly yelling, "And you had promised me that you or Alfred would come to pick me up! At first I thought it was a surprise, but after the school closed, I was sure you'd forget me again. I hope you have a good explanation ... "and he gave him a menacing look.

Bruce took a step forward "One, don't talk to me like that young man. Two, what makes you think Alfred or I would have a surprise for you?" Dick's eyes became wide, and he asked in disbelief "Don't you know what day it was yesterday?" Bruce shrugged, "No, why should I? I've been too busy with work yesterday."

Dick clenched his hands into fists, how could he have forgotten? "I can't believe it, and that calls itself the best detective in the world!" Bruce stared simple surprised, he was clue-less. Dick's attitude changed after he realized that Bruce really didn't know it. He hung his head with a sigh "Yesterday was the first day of spring ..." he murmured sadly.

Bruce's eyes widened, now he got it. He walked over to Dick and put his hand on his shoulder, "Dick ... I'm so sorry that I forgot your birthday." Bruce said still shocked. This was Dick's first birthday in Wayne manor, and he forgot it. Dick tore himself loose and gave Bruce a push. He began to shout furiously, "You forgot my birthday! This time you've gone too far! You only think about yourself, everything has to be in your way and at the time that suits you! Everyone must adjust to you!"

Bruce stood straight again after the push and he defended himself "I'm not selfish! I always set myself in for justice and I save people all the time."

"That may be, but also as Batman you behave yourself in the same way! When I do something, I never do it right, it should be exactly as you do it! And I never get a compliment!" Dick shouted back angrier. Bruce couldn't control himself longer and he shouted just as loud back. "What do you want me to do? To bring cookies and give it to you when you've done something good, just like a dog? And you shouldn't ask for compliments, you have to earn them!"

Dick's head became redder and he became hoarse from screaming. "What do you mean by that? Do you mean that I never do anything right?! I do my fucking best! I give all my hours to you; I give my life to you so I can help you and the people of Gotham City! I always give my love to you but I never get anything back, you just push me away. You don't care about me, you've never done that! I'm always just a benefit to your status as a playboy, so people could see how 'great the fantastic ' Bruce Wayne is. Well, he's a selfish and heartless asshole!" shouted Dick boiling with anger.

Bruce walked forward in blind rage and he picked Dick firmly by the arm. Then he hit, without any warning with the flat part of his hand, hard in Dick's face. The echo of the slap echoed through the now silent manor. The time seemed to stand still. Both were shocked by the blow.

Dick's head hung down unmoved. After what seemed to be hours, Dick whispered with a sad tone "This is one of the moments that I wish I had died with my parents ..." and the tears rolled down his face as he continued to look down. Bruce was now not only shocked by the blow he had given, but also by the words of Dick. He released him and Dick ran off while tears poured down his face. Bruce was left alone in the room which had been warm on arrival. But now it felt cold and dark, even darker en colder than outside even when the fireplace was still on…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the followers :D.**

**This time it's a longer chapter with a little action. There will also be an OOC in it (also the only one in this story, I've never really been a fan of an OOC) his full name is (Dr.) Edwin Henderson (don't ask me why I called him Edwin...). Later in the story will be ****everything ****explained about him.**

**Thanks again for your support!**

**R & R Please...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the show 'The Batman'.**

* * *

Dick glanced at his clock. "A quarter past two in the morning..." he whispered to himself. He quickly checks the contents of his backpack in the dim light of the lamp that stood on his bedside table. After he had double-checked everything, he closed his backpack. Dick swings smoothly the backpack over his shoulders and he walks softly to the door of his room. Carefully he makes him open and he peeked through the crack it.

_"I don't see anyone... maybe this is easier than I expected." _he thought as he walked through the doorway. Carefully he closes the door, hoping that no sound will come out and that no one will catch. Dick is relieved when the door closes smoothly. He turns around and walks on tiptoe through the dark hallway.

Suddenly there comes a light around the corner in the hallway behind him. Startled, he sprints to a case that stood nearby. He pressed himself against the wall and hides. Dick was listening very intently to the footsteps. Only when the footsteps stopped, he dares to see who it is. He looks carefully around the corner, and what he saw surprised him. It was Bruce, now also in pajamas. He had stopped for his bedroom door.

_"Please, just don't knock on my door..."_ he thought as he looks to Bruce who now stood ready to knock on the door. Dick closes his eyes and waits for the knocking sound which would get him in trouble. But there was no sound, Bruce just stood unmoved for that door.

He had a hesitant expression on his face. Bruce then dropped his arm back and he stares at the door as if the door would open automatically. After a few seconds, Bruce looked into Dick's direction. Dick quickly pressed himself against the wall; his heart was pounding in his throat.

_"Shit, he's seen me!"_ raged it through his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to Bruce's footsteps. For a moment he thought they actually came closer, but the opposite was true. Only when Dick's couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, he relaxed and he sighed deeply.

"Wow…that was a close one ..." he whispered. Dick looked again around the corner and then stood up. He walked smoothly and silently through the house and he ended up in the Bat Cave. He walked to his motor to, or actually, the motor that was meant for Robin. He pulled on his motor suite and his helmet so that people wouldn't recognize him as Dick Grayson.

He sat on his motor, ready to go. He hesitated for a moment, was this really the right choice? Was there no other way? "No..." he said softly to himself. And then he started the motor and drove off.

* * *

Dick parked his motor in a dark alley against the wall, a few blocks from his destination. He grabbed his bag and walked through the grim streets of one of the back streets of Gotham City. He looked multiple times around, looking whether someone was following him. It didn't take him long before he stood before a large gray building that stood between two flats.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He saw that the light went on and the door was opened. In the doorway stood an old man with white hair and he was wearing a lab coat. His wrinkly face had a warm smile. "Richard, what are you doing here so late? And all alone! Come in quickly." and he stepped aside. Thankfully Dick went inside.

In the room were a small lab and a desk with a computer. The room was bordering a half open kitchen. Also there was a small staircase leading to the second floor. "Sorry to bother you so late, Dr. Henderson." Dick said as he sat down on a chair. "No problem Richard, you know you're always welcome." Dr. Henderson said kindly.

"Please, call me Dick. Everybody does." said Dick with a little smile on his face.

Dr. Henderson also picked up a chair. "So, Dick, what brings you here this night?" he asked with interest. Dick looked at the ground "It's a long story ... I really don't wanna talk about it" he said a little absent.

Dr. Henderson nodded and sighed deeply. "What can I do for you?" he asked a little desperate. He hoped it wasn't something he couldn't give, since he was not as rich as Bruce Wayne. Dick looked at him pleadingly "Can I sleep here, please?" he didn't want to return to Wayne manor, at the moment he needed time to think about everything.

Dr. Henderson hesitated, was this wise? "Euhmm, it's Alright. You can stay here."

Dick jumped up from his chair with joy; there fell a burden off his shoulders. "On one condition ..." added Henderson. Dick stopped immediately with jumping and he looked at him questioningly. "You have to ask your guardian tomorrow if you can stay longer." Dr. Henderson said strictly

Dick nodded and he wanted to get his mobile out of his bag to show him that he'd do that. To his surprise it wasn't in his bag.

"I think I lost it somewhere. I have to look for it on the street." and he stood up from his chair. "Let your backpack here, you don't need it anyway." noted Dr. Henderson. Dick nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

Dick scanned the ground looking for a trace of his mobile. He had already looked for a quarter long. When he looked down he noticed a large shadow. _"Wait a minute ... since when do I have two shadows?"_ he thought, and he turned quickly around.

There stood a tall man with black clothes before him; his face was painted up like a crying clown. Dick's eyes widened in terror, it was one of the henchmen of the Joker. Dick instinctively clenches his fists and he hits the man in the stomach. The henchman got off balance and he fell to the ground. Dick fled to the other side of the street, away from Dr. Henderson. But also away from his motor, otherwise they could discover his secret identity.

Suddenly there drove up a van around the corner. Two henchmen got out. Dick remained frozen on the middle of the road. In no time he was surrounded. "Well, stand still and we won't hurt you ..." growled one of them.

But Dick knew better and he kicked the henchman against the shin and he pushed him down. The other two rushed to Dick, and with two back flips he flew over them. After Dick landed smoothly, he ran to an alley while the henchmen remained standing surprised. "Don't let him escape!" he heard behind him and he ran even harder.

After he had been running around two corners he came to a dead end. He stood in between three buildings and there were no fire escapes or balconies to climb up. He was like a rat in a trap. When he turned around he was face to face with the three henchmen.

Dick went into fighting modes and waited until one of them would attack. But they didn't, instead, a henchman threw a smoke bomb at him and Dick coughed. He was helpless when the three henchmen began to attack him. One of them hit him in the stomach and the other two kicked him while he lay on the ground. When the smoke cleared, grabbed one of the henchmen Dick by his hair and held him half upright.

The other henchman cracked his knuckles "You've given us a lot of trouble. I said that you had to stand still and we wouldn't hurt you. Now you'll feel the consequences. Sweet dreams ..." and with a hard punch in the face, Dick fell unconscious on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's a short chapter. The next chapter will be added a little later than I had planned. I've got a week full of test for which I have to study. But after that, it'll be summer holiday!**

**Again: Thank you all for your support**

**R&R please...**

* * *

"What time is it, Alfred?" Bruce asked, a little impatiently. He was sitting at the breakfast table where bread, a jar of jam, croissants and more things were standing on. Bruce wanted to make it good with Dick. Last night he wanted to knock on his door and talk to him but he just hadn't found the courage to knock on the door, so very ashamed was he of his act. Even though they had a fight that didn't mean that it was an excuse to hit Dick so hard.

"It is half past ten, sir. Shall I call him?" asked Alfred.

Yesterday he had heard the two arguing, he didn't understand everything but he caught some words. He had heard the slap with a big shock. Not long after that there came a crying Dick running past him. He knew he had to talk to Bruce about this, but it seemed better to talk about it after a good night's sleep.

"That isn't necessary, Alfred. I'll take a look at Dick." Bruce said as he got up and walked out of the dining room. On the way to Dick's room Bruce had enough time to collect all his courage. He hoped that Dick would forgive him.

Once arrived, Bruce knocks on the door. "Dick ... it's me ... can I come in, please?" he asked calmly and in a nice tone. After two minutes, Dick hadn't responded yet. _"That's strange. Normally Dick always is a morning person. This is nothing for him."_ Bruce thought suspicious.

Bruce knocked on the door again, this time a little louder. "Dick, can I come in? I want to talk about yesterday… and you should eat something... Dick, Please open the door!" He said the last part with more desperation in his voice.

Alfred was now also standing next to Bruce. "Is there something wrong, sir?" he asked worriedly. Now, Bruce's Batman-instincts began to work. "There is indeed something wrong. He doesn't answer. I'm going in..." said Bruce and he opens the door.

His eyes widened as he looks surprised at the empty bed. Bruce walked into the room in disbelief. Various ideas shot through his mind. _"Is Dick kidnapped and in danger? Or is he just somewhere else in the house? Or ..." _and his attitude changed from worried to angry.

He turned around and walked past his butler who also looked surprised around in the empty room. "Master Bruce, where are you going?" he still could hear Alfred say. In what seemed like a second, Bruce stood in the Bat-cave.

He looked carefully around to see if something was missing. He noted that the Robin costume still hung in the same spot, but the motor was gone. Bruce clenched his fists and slams on the control panel of the computer. "He ran away..."

* * *

Dick slowly regained consciousness. He groaned and tried to open his eyes. He got only one open, the other was thick and swollen. "Where am I? What happened?" he asked himself. Little by little, the memories came back.

Dick noticed he was tied to an old wooden chair and he sat in a large concrete room. There were a few crates in the room and there was a staircase that led upstairs. Except for the lamp bulb that burned above him, there was no light.

Dick tried to get up but his ankles and his wrists were tightly bound. He also noticed the pain that shot through his back. Dick swore softly and groaned again. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice in the distance, and a horrible familiar laughter.

"The Joker ..." he muttered. He tried to listen as well as possible, and indeed he caught the one and the other. He heard something about that they had left a letter at the building they had seen him leaving. He heard one of the henchmen complain about that Dick was a pain in the ass.

Dick chuckled and felt a small victory. Then at least he was not a helpless victim. "_I have to be careful that I'm not going to behave myself too much like Robin, otherwise they'll recognize me."_ remarked Dick in his mind.

Suddenly the door opened and Joker walked down the stairs followed by an accomplice. "Well, hello! Who do we have here?" Joker started. Dick looked as threatening as possible as he could.

"How nice is it that we meet each other. I've ever met Bruce Wayne, but his little showpiece not yet, hahaha!" Joker laughed at his awful tone. Dick felt a shiver go down his spine; he didn't feel good about this.

"My men have found you, all alone on the street. In the beginning you were a little naughty, I've to admit that you've got some skills. But of course, you're from the circus, no wonder you've got the skills of an acrobat. But about the good Mr. Wayne, he'll be looking for you. He'll be happy if I bring you home ... at a good price, hahahaha!" he laughs more evilly.

Dick glared and he felt the anger boiling inside of him. But he was startled as the Joker suddenly stops laughing and he starts talking in a low threatening tone, "But of course, after I've had some 'fun' with you HAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry that it's a short chapter...again ): ..., but I'll update part 2 very soon (maybe tomorrow, if I've enough time. But I don't promise anything!). More news: I am also on vacation from June 28 (for 2 weeks). I can't update anything then because I have neither the resources nor the time, I'm sorry that it'll take longer. But I have enough time after I come back :D!**

**_Thanks for all the reviews and followers! _ Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the show 'The Batman'.**

**R&R please...**

* * *

"Come in!" commissioner Gordon calls when someone knocks on his office door. There came a very unexpected person inside. "Bruce Wayne! I haven't seen you for a long time. The last time was at a charity gala last month. Please, sit down." and Commissioner Gordon pointed inviting to the chair that stood before his desk. Bruce nods and closes the door of the office and then he sits down.

Commissioner Gordon is now seated himself, "And Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?" he asked interested. Bruce looked ahead seriously and he spoke in a neutral voice "I want to report someone as missing. My...adopted son, Richard John Grayson..."

Commissioner Gordon's eyes became wide with surprise behind his glasses. "What? What happened?" he asked now worried. Bruce became a little nervous and he folded his hands. "He ran away. After...after...we had a 'disagreement'. I tried to call him several times, but he doesn't answer." Commissioner Gordon puts his glasses off and starts to wipe it clean. "Listen Mr. Wayne, I -" but he didn't get the chance to answer. The phone rang and he picked it quickly up. "With Commissioner Gordon...Yes...when? ... Have you found any clues? ... No? Well, I'll be right there." and he hung up.

Bruce, meanwhile, had listened attentively, and there went all sorts of scenarios through his mind. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. Unfortunately I can't do much for you. I just got a call from the museum. One of the guards just came back after he had gone to the toilet and he wanted to sit down, but he sat down on a fart cushion with the logo of the Joker. But you have nothing with that information at this moment. About your boy, I will report him as missing in our system and we can enable the media. I hope that he just needs a little time for himself and that he'll come back by himself. Good luck, Mr. Wayne." Bruce simply nodded and got up and he walked after a simple thank you out of the office. It seemed that Batman would get a busy night…

* * *

Dick listened to his rumbling stomach. He hadn't eaten for a while and he started to notice it. Joker had only made a threat yesterday and then they left him alone. An henchman had come for him once to let him pee in a bucket in the corner of the room (Lucky for Dick, the henchman didn't watch the whole time). The henchman had also immediately taken his motor suit away (where no evidence stood on which indicated that he was Robin). Now he sat tied and in his boxer shorts in a concrete cold room.

Meanwhile, his cold became worse. He was constantly coughing and he felt a little weaker._ "I hope that Batman'll find me soon..."_ he thought. Dick was startled out of his thoughts when Harley Quinn walked off the stairs.

"Hello, Hello! How ya doin'?" she asked with an exaggerated smile. Dick glared at her, "I'm fine, I like to sit in my underwear tied to a chair in a cold concrete room." he said with as much sarcasm as possible. "Well, that's good to know! Mister J's always a good host!" she grinned as if she hadn't noticed Dick's sarcasm, "I had to tell you that we, unfortunately, leave tonight. But don't you worry 'bout a thing, sweetie, one of our helpers will be watching ya!" she said, grinning.

Dick glared at her, "And what are you going to do?" he asked nevertheless secretly a little curious. "We're gonna steal that beautiful diamond out of the Gotham Museum, a bit cliché but it's a good plan B of Mister J!" and she claps her hands happily. Dick frowned and there went a disturbing thought through his mind "If that's plan B, then what's Plan A?"

* * *

**A/N: Damn it's sooooooo short DX... next one will be longer!**


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**A/N: Yes, it's a longer chapter, just as I had promised! I'm sorry that it took a little longer than I had hoped but there were some things that I had to do. I also want to say again that I won't be online (That means not on this site) the next two weeks. There won't come any new chapters and I apologize for that. But I have plenty of time after that ;). Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Thanks for all the reviews and followers! It really makes me happy :D**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or the show 'the Batman'.**

**R&R please...**

* * *

Batman was in his Batmobile on patrol, though it was different this time. There was no cheerful colored partner beside him who always lightened the dark nights of the dark knight a bit in his own way. It was dead quiet in the car and Batman had the opportunity to think about everything. In his mind he goes back again to the call of Superman.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

"Master Bruce, there is someone for you on the phone." Alfred said in his always polite British accent. "Is it Dick?" Bruce asked full of hope, he didn't know how much longer he could hold it out in this situation.

The butler shook his head "No, unfortunately it is not him. But I would still advise you to pick up the phone." and Alfred walked away and he left Bruce behind to talk in private. Bruce picked up the phone, "With Bruce Wayne." he said impatiently. He wasn't in the mood to make a long phone call

"Bruce, we need to talk." said a confident voice; it was Clark Kent (aka Superman). Bruce sighed; this would be a long lecture. "Say what you want to say, but keep it short." At the other end of the line came a deep sigh. "Bruce, I wanna talk to you as well as Bruce Wayne and Batman. It's about Dick. I saw it on the news today, and I'm, just like the rest of the League, concerned. What happened?"

Bruce sighed. He knew he still had to explain it to the Justice League at some point. "Nothing special ... just read the newspaper or watch the news." he said grumpy. But Clark didn't give up and continued "There are so many stories, which one should I believe? One suggestion is worse than the other! Bruce ... I know it isn't going smoothly lately between you and Dick, but if something bad happened...please tell me!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, not that Clark could see that. This was typical Clark, he had always been fond of Dick (and Robin). "I don't know if something bad happened, he ran away and I can't find him." Bruce said as if it was the most obvious reason. But then Clark asked something he didn't see coming. "Did you have a fight with him?" It sounded more like a confirmation that Clark already knew about the fact that they indeed had a fight.

Bruce ran his hand through his hair. Even though he would never say it openly, Clark or Superman (which was dependent on the situation in which they were) was Bruce's best friend, someone to whom he could trust his life. Clark would eventually find it out anyway, it was better if he was honest with him now.

"Clark ... we actually had a fight, but this was more intense than others. And I lost my temper ... I've hit Dick." he said, embarrassed. There was a pause on the other end of the line. Only after a few seconds sounded Clark's worried voice "How bad is it? Does he have injuries?"

Bruce thought for a moment, he hadn't thought about the possible injuries. But he knew that he didn't hit Dick so hard that there were really serious injuries. "No, I think he only has a bruise. But when I wanted to say sorry the next morning he was gone."

Clark sighed, "Me and the League keep our eyes open. If you need help, please Bruce, don't be so cocky and ask us for help."

Bruce replied annoyed by that statement, He could handle this himself. He was still the Batman after all. "No, thank you. The Justice League has more important tasks than this. It may be that Dick just comes home after he has taken some time for himself. Speaking of time, I have something better to do. Bye." and he heard just a bye before he hung up.

* * *

Batman was startled out of his thoughts by an incoming police report on the police radio. There was a burglary in the Gotham Museum and Batman kicks the accelerator. Skillfully he races through the streets of Gotham and he arrives within a few minutes at the museum. There was still no police, that'd make his job easier and he ran up the stairs.

Once inside it was dark, the large main hall was lit only by the moonlight that shone in through the large glass dome. In the middle stood an old fossil that received a certain creepy effect by the moonlight. Batman sneaks carefully through the main hall looking for clues. It didn't take long before he heard a nasty laughter not far away. "Joker ..." he whispered affirmative. Silently he approached the terrible sound until he caught a glimpse of one of the henchmen and Harley Quinn. He hid behind a pillar and he looked carefully to the rest of the group of criminals.

"We have to go puddin', before the police comes." Harley Quinn's high pitched voice sounded. "No! Not before he's here. I wanna see that he gets his surprise. He'll love it!" chuckled the Joker. The white lenses of Batman's mask narrowed, and he was ready to take action. He couldn't risk a surprise attack. He grabs a few smoke bombs from his belt and deftly he throws them. Now he was the one in the advantage.

Quickly he runs into the cloud of smoke and he punches the first henchman in his stomach and then he hits him hard against his jaw. The henchman falls on the ground with a loud bang. From the corner of his eye noticed Batman another henchman that came running towards him. He kicks him down with a simple kick to the chest.

While he was fighting with the third henchman, he heard the laughter of the Joker and he heard that he commended something against Harley. "Come on, we can't let our guest wait too long! hahaha!" and then the laughter slowly faded.

Meanwhile, a fourth accomplice snuck up behind him. Once he was close enough, he threw a vase to Batman's head. Batman quickly dodges the vase without any trouble and he knocks him out with a powerful punch right to the henchman's nose.

For a moment he had forgotten the third henchman until he was attacked by him from behind by his neck. His throat was squeezed, but not too tight. So it took him not much effort to grab the henchman by the arms and he throws him over his head with a bow to the ground. With a loud bang he landed on his back and he fell unconscious.

Now that all henchmen were unconscious and the smoke cleared, Batman could scan the environment. There was no trace of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Batman swore to himself and he walked to where the Joker stood only moments before to see what was stolen. He soon realized that it was the diamond which was here for a short exhibition. But what surprised him was that the bottom of the glass case wasn't empty. Something lay there. There was no more glass around it so it hung half over the edge. Curious and carefully, Batman picks it up. It was a large piece of fabric that was carelessly lay down by the Joker.

He carefully folds it out, he could now see that the piece of fabric was actually a children's motor suit. And he recognized it right away and he became pale and he knew that one of his worst fears had come true. "Dick ..."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**And I'm back! I really enjoyed my holiday. Of course it's also nice to be back here. I was surprised that I received messages while I actually wasn't active here! I'm grateful to everyone who has placed a revieuw or who followed/favorited my story, it means a lot to me. **

**But about this chapter, I thought it was about time to explain Joker's plan, especially after all the mystery XD.**  
**I hope that you'll all enjoy it!**

**disclaimer (again...): I don't own Batman or the serie 'The Batman'.**

* * *

Dick had several escape plans devised in the time that Haley Quinn was gone. But a part of him, his Robin part, soon realized that an escape attempt was pointless. Even though he could get out of this room, he still didn't know where he was or where he could go. They could catch him easily. No, escaping was not an option. He had to save his strength for later, especially now that he was becoming weaker and he felt that his cold got worse. _"When was the last time I actually ate? And is it day or night?"_ Dick suddenly thought. He had lost all sense of time.

Dick was startled out of his thoughts when the door at the top of the stairs opened with a loud bang. Joker walked down the stairs with a smile of which Dick got a twinge in his stomach. This could mean nothing good. The Joker was followed by an accomplice who held his hands behind his back and he remained standing down the wooden stairs while Joker came closer to him.

"I'm sorry that I was away, but the job is done! I hope Bats is happy with my present ..." he said thoughtfully, as if it really mattered something to him that Batman would like it. Dick was tired of all the mystery and the suspicious behavior. He snapped a little desperate, "What do you want from me Joker? And what are you talking about, what's your plan?"

Joker stared contemptuously at Dick for a moment. "Kids these days ... they are soooo impatient." and he sighed before that creepy smile came back, "Anyway, I'm in a good mood so I'll answer your questions ... but just because it amuses me." And a nasty laugh filled the room. Dick tried to look as brave as possible, but inwardly he was scared.

"Okay, let's start at the beginning." Joker began, "Let's start with the story. I have this whole plan devised in Arkham, but I'll leave that part of my escape from this story because it doesn't matter. My plan was to abduct a child whose parents had a lot of bucks." But Dick interrupted "Why did you wanna abduct a child? Why didn't you wanna destroy the city or something like that?"

The Joker glared at Dick because of the interruption. "I wanted to abduct a child simply because I love the fear and anxiety of everyone. I love to destroy families by bringing pain and sadness. But you can't blame me, family ties are so easy and attractive to destroy, hahahaha!" Joker coughed once and he continued.

"But back to the story...so I wanted to abduct a child. But to send the parents a ransom note in which I demand a lot of money, is too boring and it's also unoriginal. This is why it seemed fun to me to involve Batman. I wanted to leave a piece of clothing or something like that at the place where I'd steal the diamond. I know that Bats has many tools, so he can discover the identity of the child and then he will definitely go looking for him or her ... With Bats, it remains fun for me... "

"Why did you steal the diamond?" Dick asked curiously. Joker looked casually and shrugged, "Nothing special, it's just a plan B for when Bats finds me earlier. But enough talking for today, kid." And the Joker walked to henchman who had been there all along. Dick looked puzzled, what was the Joker's plan? Joker grabbed an object of the accomplice and held it behind his back. Slowly he walks back to Dick.

"I have a funny joke ... do you wanna hear him?" asked the Joker. There ran a shiver down Dick's back and he looked with anxious eyes at the Joker. He remained silent. It didn't matter which answer he would give, it'd end badly for him anyway. Joker took Dick's silence as a yes and he spoke softly and threatening further "You know... the Batman and I have something in common..."

Dick swallowed and he began to sweat a little. "Wh-What?" he stammered, knowing that that was the question the Joker expected from him. "I'm also called the Batman sometimes..." continued Joker creepy. Dick looked confused at him, "Why is that?" he asked softly after some time. Joker's smile became wider and more frightening; he slowly took the object from behind his back without breaking eye contact with Dick.

Dick was confused when he could see what it was, it was a baseball bat. His gaze remained fixed on the object when Joker began to speak again. "I like to beat the crap out of people. Sometimes with a hammer or a crowbar. But usually with a bat..."

And out of nowhere, Joker took a step forward and he raised the bat above his head. He screamed and his voice was full of insanity, "HERE COMES THE 'BATMAN', HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!"

* * *

**A/N (short): the Batman joke from the Joker is based on a joke that Robin made in Batman: the animated series. But I forgot which episode xp**

**So I didn't really make it up myself...I thought I'd let you all know that, just to be sure.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **

**Okay, today was a hot day and muggy weather so I took the time to write this chapter. And eventually, it became the longest chapter so far. I was partly inspired by something which Batman said in 'The Batman, season 4 episode 13 (The Joining Part 2.)'. In this episode, he says: "It's never been about not needing you, it's about not losing you." **

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter, on the one hand, I do think it's good. On the other hand, it also isn't my best chapter ... stupid feelings ...**  
**Anyway, I found that I **** portrayed ****Bruce a little bit in a bad way while he isn't the bad guy! And I don't see him as 'the villain in my story'. So it's time that I show the other side of Bruce. Also, I have to disappoint the people who like to go on with the Dick part, sorry but I'll save the violence for later in the story (_please don't hate me_ D:). Let's continue, shall we?**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Followers/Favorites!**_

**Disclaimer (goes for the whole story, I'm not saying it again after this): I don't own Batman or the serie 'The Batman'.**

* * *

"Hello Bruce!" shouted an enthusiastic Dick as he came running down the stairs. Bruce looked surprised at the boy but he turned his attention quickly at his butler. Alfred took his work suitcase from him while asking "Good afternoon, Master Bruce. How was your day at work?"

"It was a busy day, Alfred. I'm glad I'm home now." he replied wearily. The last week was very busy at Wayne industries. Bruce had almost worked all the time for weeks and it had also affected his availability as Batman. "Are you looking forward to tonight, Bruce?" asked Dick who now stood before him down the stairs. Bruce scratches uncomfortable in his neck "Dick ... I ... I can't go with you to the cinema tonight. I've another appointment tonight."

Dick's smile vanished abruptly "What? But, why?" he asked in disbelief with his eyes wide open. Bruce sighed deeply; this would not be easy for him to explain. "Dick ..." he began cautiously, "I have a date with Veronica Cox." Dick's mouth fell open while Bruce continued "She's been a week in Gotham for a modeling session and it's rumored that she likes me. It's actually expected from me that I would start dating her. And if I won't do it that might be bad for my playboy status."

There was silence after Bruce stopped talking. Dick had his mouth closed and he looked straight ahead, just like Bruce. After a minute, Dick started talking again "I've heard of her. She really is a mean woman. I recently saw on TV that she tore a drawing a part of a little girl who was a fan of her. She told the girl that she had drawn her 'too fat'. Believe me, it'll be a bad night for you with her." and he shook his head.

Bruce frowned at him "I don't really have a choice, and it's only for one night. Listen Dick, I've already agreed, I can't turn back anymore." Dick folded his arms and he rolled his eyes. "So, let me make this clear, you'd rather go out with that dragon then you go with me to the movies?"

Bruce just looked at him with an angry expression and he folded his arms. His patience slowly began to run out and he made that clear by his harsh tone, "Yes, and you have to deal with it, and that's that!" But Dick glared at his mentor, "No! You had promised it me a month ago! I've hardly seen you lately, and now we can finally spend some time together and you let me down again! What are you an incredible jerk!" and he angrily stormed up the stairs.

Bruce was now furious and shouted angrily "Richard John Grayson! Come back down right now!" Dick paused at the top of the stairs and he turned around "No, I won't! Go to hell, Bruce! **I HATE YOU!**" and he sprinted back towards his room. Bruce felt like his heart was breaking into pieces. Never had Dick said he hated Bruce, never! He quickly began to go after Dick "RICHARD!" he shouted angrily, but also partly hurt.

He hadn't put many steps on the stairs, and suddenly out of nowhere, the ground disappeared beneath his feet and he fell into a dark hole. With a bang he fell to the bottom of a black space. Bruce looked startled around, but it was too dark to see anything. "Alfred, are you here?! Dick?!" he shouted desperately. He had no idea where he was.

But the dark room lit up by flames that threatening danced around him in a circle. He heard the chilling laughter of the Joker and a cry for help of Dick."Dick, where are you?!" shouted Bruce desperately while the circle of flames seemed to be declining. The laughter of the Joker still echoed through the room but there was no response from Dick. "Joker, what the hell is this? Where is my son?" he asked anxiously.

But the laughter didn't stop, the volume of the laughter only increased. Bruce watched around in the flames circle, hoping he would find a way out. But something else caught his attention as he looked around, there seemed to be a figure in the flames. Bruce looks with an expression of terror when the figure came fully out of the flames. It was Dick, his body was covered with blood and some parts of skin were missing and you could see his flesh and bones.

"Why didn't you save me?" he asked desperately. Bruce shook his head, "This-this is not real…" he said in disbelief. "Bruce, why didn't you save me?" repeated Dick with tears in his eyes. "This isn't real, please, it can't be real." pleaded Bruce with his hands in his hair. "Why didn't you love me? Why didn't you save me?" said Dick as he collapsed on the ground. Bruce was shaking with fear now as he looked at his son's body. "No ... please ... NO!"

* * *

Bruce woke up screaming from the nightmare with his eyes wide open. The sweat ran down his forehead and he looks into the face of his worried butler. "Master Bruce, I heard you scream. Is everything all right?" He asked worriedly. Bruce runs his hand through his hair; he had to recover for a moment. He sat in his chair in the Batcave for his big computer screen and his keyboard.

Slowly, Bruce returns to breathe normally and after a few seconds, he replies "I'm okay, Alfred." he assured the older man. Alfred sighed deeply and he was standing again "I'm glad to hear that, sir. It seemed that you had a nightmare. May I ask what it was?" Bruce nodded softly and Alfred picked up a stool and he sat down before Bruce who was sitting with his back to the computer.

Bruce took a deep breath before he began, "It was a mix of a nightmare and a bad memory of Dick." Alfred raised his eyebrow "Was it the memory of the night he left, sir?" he asked curiously. Bruce shook his head, "No, it was the one from two days before Dick's birthday."

Alfred nodded; he understood what it was about. "You mean, when Master Dick shouted that he hated you?" he asked. Bruce felt a short stinging pain in his chest when he thought back to that moment and his dream. Alfred noticed the change in Bruce's expression; he knew he had hit a sensitive spot. But he felt he had been silent too long. Someone had to talk to Bruce about all this. It couldn't go on any longer. "Master Bruce, can I freely give my opinion about this situation?" Bruce looked surprised but nodded without hesitation. Alfred sighed deeply; he just had to get through to him.

"I notice that especially the last month the ambience is tense in this house. Your Bond with Master Dick gets worse and you are increasingly arguing. And I must say that, despite master Dick might say it more polite, he is right. You don't keep your promises and you come up with the worst excuses."

Alfred paused to gauge the emotions of Bruce. Anyone else wouldn't be able to see any emotion in Bruce's sleek and neutral facial expression, but Alfred knew him like no one else. Deep in those blue eyes, he could see guilt and anger. "Please, go on ..." Bruce muttered as if he had read his mind.

Alfred cleared his throat once and continued, "I notice that you feel guilty towards Master Dick, and I assume you're mad at yourself for the way you treated him. I think, and I conclude this from my own experience, that you're afraid to love him too much."

Bruce sighed and it was more than ten minutes quiet in the cave, even the bats remained silent. "You're always right, Alfred ..." said he out of nowhere, "It sounds weird, and I myself couldn't find the right words to explain my behavior, but what you said is the truth. I'm just ... I don't ever want to relive those dark years after I lost my parents, the people whose I loved it most. I'm afraid that if I love Dick as much and perhaps more as my parents, that I'll never get out of a depression when I lose him. Now that I say it, I realize how selfish I've been ... "said Bruce now emotional.

Alfred put his hand on Bruce's strong shoulder. "I understand it partly. You have experienced something traumatic at a very young age and it has affected you in many ways. But you can't stay forever alone, Master Bruce. You need someone even when you don't want to admit it. Everyone needs someone who can soften the dark memories and who can add many new warm and loving ones. Everyone needs something, but especially, everyone needs someone to ensure that life is worth living."

Bruce nodded; he knew exactly what Alfred meant. Both give each other a short but warm smile. "Thanks Alfred, your opinion is greatly appreciated." said Bruce softly.

Both men were startled from their conversation when they heard a motor drive into the Batcave. They stood up hopeful, but the only thing that came into their view, was Batgirl. Bruce and Alfred sighed deeply, they had both hoped that Dick had escaped and had come back on his motor unharmed.

"What is it Batgirl?" Bruce asked slightly irritated. Batgirl had immediately begun to investigate when she heard about Dick's missing, and it seemed that she had found something. "I stopped a robbery at a jewelry store and there were two men. One of them had a bag with him, and after I had them beaten and knocked out, I searched their bags. I then found a note and one of the men said, after he woke up, that he had to leave it in the name of Joker after the robbery. I thought you might like to see it ... "and Batgirl handed him a little note. Bruce began to read quickly.

-(The note)-

Hello Batsy,

I know you will find this, I don't wanna have the police involved. I hate the police. They'll only disturb everything, and I'd hate that. No, Batman, this is my game. And so far everything's going as it should, just play along and the boy will not be harmed very serious. This is what you have to do. Go to Brucie and tell him I want $ 12 million in a case. I prefer the case in a purple color, that suits my jacket and the colors of the bruises on the boy. Bring it tomorrow at the entrance of the harbor at 9 p.m. And remember, no police, because I'll find out ...so be a good bat and I'll see you soon

Greetings, The Joker

Bruce tore up the note of anger. "I'll get him! Tomorrow, I'll go looking by myself for Dick and then I can always lure the Joker into a trap in the evening." he said thoughtfully. "That'll never succeed when you're alone. I think we need help..." Batgirl interrupted, she thought it was unrealistic that they could search through whole Gotham City in just one day.

Alfred interrupted them by scraping his throat "I'll just say it now. I took the liberty to call The Justice League. Forgive me, Master Bruce, I know that you didn't want that but it's the best for Master Dick." he said secure about his action, he had absolutely no doubt about his choice to call them. Bruce frowned, but soon realized that Batgirl and Alfred were right. "I forgive you Alfred. Moreover, we all have the same goal. And that's getting Dick home safely."


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: **

**Okey this is a longer note. Because there's a heat wave here (they said it on the news) and of course I have the warmest room, is it almost impossible to keep it out here to write another chapter! Thankfully, my mother was so smart and she's ****bought**** a small portable fan for me. So now I sit down peacefully in my room with the fan next to me, so thank you mam! But back to the previous chapter. I just wanted to explain what Bruce has but then a little shorter. It's actually a mix of fear of bonding and a kind of separation anxiety, but just a bit of the last one... (and the award for 'Trying-to-explain-it-but-just-making-it-harder-to -understand-than-it-already-is' goes to ... me!):). About this chapter, I actually haven't really much to say about it, but it might be important to read the bottom note. Anyway, Enjoy it!**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Followers/Favorites!**_

* * *

"So ... where do we start?" asked Batgirl hesitantly. Bruce thought and began to divide the tasks of the League in his mind. He had to rescue Dick as soon as possible, which could only succeed with a well organized plan. After a few minutes he had finished the division of tasks. "Go back to the area with the jeweler. Keep us informed." Bruce said as he threw her a communicator. Batgirl caught it with ease and she nods "I'm on it Batman!" and she ran back to the motor. Bruce looks at her as she leaves and then he quickly puts on his mask.

"When do you expect the League here, Alfred?" he asks as he draws his attention to his butler. Alfred looks quickly at his watch, "I believe that they can come here any moment sir." Batman nods and he sits back in his chair and he starts typing quickly on his keyboard. It didn't take long before he heard someone coming through the main entrance of the cave.

"I'm glad I haven't forgotten the way. This place is sometimes hard to find!" said a voice with a soft chuckle. Batman greeted him curtly; knowing who it was "Hello Flash." Meanwhile Flash was already beside him "The rest will be here soon... what are you doing?"

Batman didn't look up from his computer and he ignored Flash completely. He couldn't risk being distracted by someone that maybe wouldn't take it too seriously. Every minute, every second, was precious and couldn't be wasted.

The rest arrived soon, all with a worried look on their face. "How are you Batman?" Superman asked worried about his friend and colleague. He knew how dear Dick was to Bruce and how dear Robin was to Batman. "Fine." replied Batman harsh while he stopped typing and instead stared at the computer screen. Superman sighed softly, "I'm glad you put your ego aside and that you have asked for our help."

Batman looked away from the computer screen for the first time and he ignored Superman's statement. "It's just common paper, there is nothing like a trademark on it. Even the kind of paper can't tell us anything about the whereabouts of Joker."

There went a wave of shock through everyone, they weren't aware that Dick had been kidnapped by the Joker and it caught them all off guard. "What?" shouted Superman surprised, "Did the Joker kidnap him? Batman, Dick could be dying right now!"

Batman stood up abruptly and he looked straight at Superman. "Then don't waste my time." he said menacingly and with his famous Bat-glare. Martian Manhunter came quickly between the two heroes "Please, stop. Arguing won't bring us any further." he said calmly when he pushed them further apart so Batman wouldn't try to attack Superman. "He's right. It doesn't help Dick at all." said Green Lantern who now joined in the conversation.

Both Batman and Superman took a step back, without breaking eye contact. It remained silent for a few seconds in the cave until Flash broke the silence "So... what's the plan?"

Everyone turned their attention from Flash to Batman. "You don't have to do this. You all probably have some problems yourself that should be solved. And Dick is my responsibility, I'm the one who has to save him." he said, shaking his head slightly.

"That's Bullshit!" shouted Green Arrow loudly through the cave. He clearly had enough of Batman's attitude. "I agree." added Superman to Green Arrow's statement, "Listen Batman. Dick also means a lot to me, or better to say, he means a lot to** us**! It doesn't matter to us whether you want us to help or not, we are going to help anyway, so deal with it!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, but he didn't speak a single word. He walked back to his computer and he typed on his keyboard. Soon there appeared a map of Gotham City on the screen. "Okay, pay attention everyone. I'll only tell it once..." and he glanced quickly to Flash who briefly nodded, knowing that Batman was referring to him. "I'll give everyone a communicator containing a navigation system so you know where to look. On the map on the screen of my computer are pointed out where I and Batgirl are searching. There can be clues everywhere, even the smallest things can be important. So keep your eyes and ears open. Alfred will be sitting here in the cave and you can transmit all the information that you find to him. Am I clear?"

Everyone nodded and they grabbed the communicators that were handed out by Alfred "Good luck. And before I forget, you don't take action unless it is of vital importance."

Green Arrow huffed "So we can only save him when he's dying and he almost blows his last breath?" Batman glared at him, "You know what I mean. And keep your stupid comments for yourself from now on. I can't use them at all at the moment." Green Arrow glared back for a moment and then he turned around and followed the others out of the cave.

Batman quickly checked his utility belt before he walked to the Batmobile, ready to go searching for Dick himself. Once he stepped in the Batmoblie, he started the engines while Alfred approached him. Batman noticed him and his worried look. "I'll find him Alfred, even if it's the last thing that I'll do." he said in order to reassure him. Alfred smiled briefly at him "I know, Master Bruce." said he with a voice full of confidence. Batman nodded and shut the window before he drove away.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I'm doubting ... in 'The Batman' Hawkman is also a member of the Justice League, but in 'Justice League unlimited' I think it is Hawkgirl who's a member. Well I did see 'The Batman' serie but I've never seen the 'Justice League Unlimited' serie. That's also the reason why I wrote nothing about Wonder Woman, because she also comes in that serie but not in TB. Therefore I know nothing about Hawkgirl/Wonder woman. **

**So what I want to know is:**  
**1. Shall I also include Hawkman in my story?**  
**2. Should I also include Wonder Woman (which I know nothing about, sorry) in the story?**

**You don't have to choose! I don't want to be pushy. I think it's also fair to ask your opinion since you also read the story.**

**Thank you for your time :) and thank you for reading this (chapter, story, you know...everything).**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: After I had read some reviews I decided to use Hawkman, Wonder Woman and Black Canary in my story. The chapter is also a little bit different than I expected, because I suddenly realized that I still hadn't written anything about the secret of Dick. So let's just 'introduce' it, but in a way that it's still mysterious (or something like that). Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers!**_

* * *

Batman stood on one of his lookouts while he scoured the area with his binoculars on something that looked even a little suspicious. Until now he had no success, just like the rest of the League. It was four o'clock in the afternoon and they were already searching since their departure from the Bat cave, they had searched eight hours without any result. Some members, including Green Arrow and Green Lantern, had already given up the search. Luckily, Hawkman and Wonder Woman were available after they had finished their own missions and Black Canary also said that she'd help them.

Batman sighed deeply before he picked up his communicator "Alfred, can you hear me?" For a moment there was silence, until the butler from the other side of the line replied. "Yes, sir, did you find anything?" he asked concerned. "No, Alfred ...do you have the money ready?" Batman replied a little displeased with himself. He was the best detective in the world, from who every criminal already felt some fear by only speaking his name, but he couldn't find his own son with a whole group of superheroes that helped him.

"I have, sir. What are your further instructions with regard to tonight?" asked Alfred, knowing that the ransom may be the only solution to save Dick's life. "Go later with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary and Martian Manhunter to where the ransom must be delivered. I and the rest of the members will spread ourselves in the area ready to follow the money. Hopefully the money leads us to Dick." answers Batman neutral as if he was a robot that was reading his preprogrammed text.

"I hope you are correct and…my apologies, sir, I need to answer a different line." and the connection was broken and it went quiet. It gave Batman time to think back to a month ago...

* * *

*****FLASHBACK*****

Bruce came home from a busy day at work and as usual, Alfred greeted him as he took his suitcase. "Good afternoon, Master Bruce. How was your day at work?" Bruce smiled tiredly "Busy as always, Alfred."

Alfred smiled back and he turned around to put away the bag. Bruce looked expectantly around; normally Dick greeted him also when he came back from work. And today was Friday, and thus weekend. And Dick was always more eager to greet him when it was weekend, hoping that they would do something fun.

"Alfred, where's Dick? Is he at the home of one of his friends?" Bruce asked as he looked around the main hall. Alfred shook his head, "I have no idea where he is, Master Bruce. But he had called that he would come home a little later, which by the way is not the first time." Bruce raised his eyebrow at the last part. "What do you mean Alfred? Has Dick problems at school?"

Alfred took a feather duster and he casually began to dust a random vase. "That's something you should ask the school, Master Bruce. I just want to say that he has come already six times with this excuse in the last two months."

Bruce frowned and walked to his workroom. He picked up the phone without hesitation and dialed the number of the school principal. At the other end of the line sounded the voice of an older man, "With school Principal Wilkins, what can I do for you?" said the man.

Bruce began to talk with a tone that he always used when he did business, "With Bruce Wayne, is Richard Grayson still at school?" There was silence on the other side; the question certainly had caught him off guard. But after a while he heard the insecure voice of the principal, "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne. But I'm afraid that Mr. Grayson is not at school. He doesn't have to stay and he has received no other form of punishment. And everything goes well at school."

Bruce immediately became alarmed. "Thank you for your time. Goodbye, Mr. Wilkins." and Bruce hung up and dialed the number of Dick's mobile. The phone kept ringing and eventually he got the voice mail. The rest of the afternoon he remained a little worried in his workroom while he completed the last part of his office work. Around six o'clock he was ready and he went downstairs.

There he met Alfred who gave water to a plant in the main hall. "Alfred, is Dick home yet?" he asked as he descended the stairs. The butler was about to give an answer when the door opened and Dick walked in. "Dick, where were you? I was worried about you. Why don't you pick up your mobile when I call you?" asked Bruce immediately. He hadn't even given Dick the chance to greet them and to shut the door.

Dick shrugged, "Sorry Bruce, I haven't heard my mobile. And by the way, I was at school." he said as he closed the door. Bruce folded his arms and he narrowed his eyes. "I called the school, and they said you weren't there. So if I were you I would begin to tell the truth, young man."

Dick stared a moment shocked at Bruce, but the shocked look quickly disappeared and instead he glared at Bruce. "Did you seriously call the school? I had said that I'd come home later, you didn't had to worry."

Bruce also glared back, "You still haven't answered my question. Where were you?" Dick sighed and mumbled something as he angrily looked at the ground with his arms folded. "Dick!" snapped Bruce who had enough of his attitude. Dick looked up and he gave an answer that neither Bruce nor Alfred expected. "That's not your damn business." snapped Dick back.

Bruce and Alfred looked at each other for a moment in surprise. But Bruce recovered quickly and glowered at Dick, "Richard! Do not talk to me like that! Go to your room and think about what you said young man!" Dick ran furiously past Bruce and he stomped up the stairs. "And stop stamping!" Bruce shouted after him. In response echoed the sound of a door that was slammed shut with a loud bang through the mansion. "What's wrong with that boy? He has no reason to be so secretive..." Bruce remarked aloud. Alfred nodded his head in silence as he agreed.

* * *

_"Since then he was more often mysterious... could it have anything to do with us bickering?"_ He thought deeply. And suddenly a strange thought shot through Batman's mind, "_What if Dick had planned to run away some time ago? And every time he came home later, he had done some preparations."_ But he didn't get enough time to think about it, his thoughts were interrupted by Alfred's excited voice. "Sir, Flash has found something!"

Batman quickly grabbed his communicator again "What has he found? Has he found Dick?" he asked hopefully, but also partly very anxious. Because: what if they had found Dick, but that he wasn't alive anymore. Batman stopped those thoughts abruptly and he listened intently to the answer. "It might be better that you will go to him yourself; I will send you his coordinates, sir." Batman sighed tense, "Okay, Alfred. Tell him I'm on my way."


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: So ... I just want to make it clear that the members of the Justice League that I've asked about, and that I've placed in my story, won't often say something, sorry if someone wanted it in another way. I also feel a little bit like I'm going 'too fast'. When I look at other authors, I see that they update their stories with a little longer pause in between.** **And I don't wanna say that that's a bad thing,** **because it isn't bad at all! So...shall I update less quickly? Anyway, enjoy it, it's a long chapter :D**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers!**_

* * *

It didn't take long or Batman had arrived at the place that Alfred had sent him. He stepped as quickly as possible out of the Batmobile and Flash was already waiting for him. Batman looked around; it was a neighborhood that he had hoped that they wouldn't find things that were related to Dick. It was one of the back streets of Gotham City.

"What did you find?" he asked quickly. Normally, Flash would probably make a comment like: 'Nice to see you too...' but instead, Flash just beckoned him. _"Flash keeps his mouth? This can't be good." _Batman thought and he became more and more worried.

He followed Flash into an alley and it didn't take long or he saw Robin's motor that was hidden behind some junk. "It took a little longer and I had to run around my area twice before I found it... what do you think?"

Batman studied the motor, there were no signs of an accident and it was still in good condition. "Dick wasn't on the motor when he was kidnapped, that means that he's put down his motor here and probably walked away on his own." replied Batman as he got up again, "Did you find anything else?" he asked, his attention had been drawn back at Flash again. "Yes, a little further away. Follow me." and he ran out of the alley. Batman sighed annoyed; couldn't Flash think about that not everybody was as fast as he for once?

Batman walked out of the alley and a few meters further was Flash already waiting and he tapped impatiently with his foot on the pavement. "What's it?" Batman asked curtly. Flash pointed to the ground and Batman looked at the spot where he was pointing at. Soon he caught a glimpse of something that looked like a mobile. "I saw it lying on the ground but I didn't touch it, just in case you wanted fingerprints or something like that."

Batman nodded approvingly and he picked up the device. He recognized it, it was Dick's. He also noted that the mobile was still on but that the batteries were almost empty. Batman walked back to the Batmobile and he attached the mobile to a charger that he kept for emergencies in the car. Flash looked curiously over his shoulder when he unlocked the mobile.

The first thing they noticed was dozens of missed calls on the voicemail. "What are you doing?" Flash asked with interest. "I'll check his agenda. I want to know why he was here before he was kidnapped." Flash shrugged "Whatever. But I don't know what you can do with that information now." Batman glared at him, but quickly focused on the screen in his hand.

He read quickly a few appointments until an unfamiliar name caught his attention. "Dr. Henderson…" he muttered. Flash snapped out of his thoughts and looked puzzled aside "What did you say?" Batman ignored his question and he picked up the communicator. "Alfred, look for the address of a Dr. Henderson." There was a pause but soon he heard Alfred's voice "I send it to you now, sir. And may I ask why you want the address of this doctor?" Batman glanced at the location that was send to him; it was only a few blocks away. "I'll explain it later, Batman out."

* * *

They stood for a large gray building which was for the most part dilapidated. But a small part looked a little bit more habitable. Batman knocked on the door and waited for a response. Flash stood next to him and he whistled a cheerful tune, and it began to irritate him more and more as he waited. Just before Batman wanted to hit Flash in order to stop him, opened the door and there stood an old man in a lab coat in the doorway. He had small round glasses and he was bald on top of his head.

He looked surprised at the two heroes, but soon he smiled "Hello gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Batman studied the man, he seemed far from dangerous. "Can we come in, I want to talk to you about something." he said, almost in a demanding tone. The doctor nodded and he took a step aside "Come in, I have coffee if you want."

Batman looked around the room; a part of the room looked like a little amateurish lab and in the other part was a square table with four chairs. The room was adjacent to a small kitchen and Batman noticed that Flash had settled his attention on a board with some cake on it.

"Don't even think about it." He warned whispering and he glared at him. Flash sighed and sat down at the table on one of the chairs, Batman went sitting beside him. The doctor had meanwhile walked into the kitchen and he came back with a tray with a pot of coffee. He put it down in the middle of the table and then he sat down opposite from Batman.

Before Batman got the chance to begin his interrogation, Flash eagerly asked "Can I have a piece of that cake?" Batman sent him a Bat-glare but Flash ignored it. The man smiled and nodded "Take all you want, you can even have the whole cake if you want." Flash shot from his chair and he sat back within a second or two with the whole cake before him.

"So...Dr. Henderson, I wanted to ask you some questions about Richard Grayson." asked Batman returning to the reason for their visit. The smile of the man disappeared and he frowned. "What about him? Did something happen to him?" Batman kept his expression neutral and he stared straight at the man. "At first, we thought that he just ran away. But I found out that he has been kidnapped by the Joker."

The facial expression of the doctor turned into a deeply shocked one and his eyes were wide with fear. Batman was surprised by his reaction, and he became even more surprised when he realized that the man began to tremble.

"T-That can't b-be true. Oh, God. It i-is my f-f-fault." and he rubbed a trembling hand across his forehead as he shook his head in disbelief. "Why was it your fault?" Batman asked as he glared at the man. Dr. Henderson sighed while he tried to calm down "H-he had lost his mobile and he went looking outside. Not long after that, I received a note in my mailbox from Richard that he had to leave soon and that I had nothing to worry about."

Batman tried to hold himself back and he clenched his hands into fists. "And you believed that?" he asked distrustfully. "I didn't trust it completely. He even has left his backpack! I haven't heard from him about five days. I should have known better! Maybe then he would be sitting here with me, as that was actually the intention..."

Batman stood abruptly and walked away, while Flash and Dr. Henderson looked surprised until he disappeared from their sight and the door closed with a bang. Dr. Henderson looked questioningly at Flash. "Uh ... just let him, he's quite grumpy. I think I'll go too." Flash said, still confused about what happened.

"Do you want to have that note?" asked Dr. Henderson. Flash thought for a moment, but he remembered that Batman had also tested another note and perhaps this note could help them too. "If it's okay ...then sure, I'd appreciate it."

Dr. Henderson nodded and walked to his desk. After he fiddled in some drawers, he came up with a little crumpled note. "This is it. I hope you find Richard as soon as possible. Please, contact me when you have found him." Flash nodded and walked out the door.

After the door closed, he looked around in search for Batman. But he was nowhere to be seen. "Then I'll go back to the Bat cave..." he muttered to himself, and he went off with his super fast speed.

* * *

"Sir, you have not said even a single word since you have returned. May I ask what's wrong?" Alfred asked worried. Batman stared at the monitor while he completely ignored Alfred. "Please, go upstairs and have dinner with the rest of the League, sir." Alfred insisted now a little more.

Meanwhile, Superman stepped out of the elevator and into the cave. "Just come upstairs and eat something. You need the energy for tonight, Bruce." he said like a mother who ordered her child to eat their vegetables.

"Did I hear something about food?" asked Flash who had just arrived. "Yes indeed. You could go upstairs and join the rest." Alfred replied approvingly, glad the other hero hadn't lost his appetite (which would've been a miracle!). "But before I get some delicious food..." said Flash as he turned his attention to Batman, "Why did you suddenly leave? You've never done that before!"

Superman and Alfred stared at Batman who was now finally no longer gazing before him but was now turned around. It remained silent, Batman narrowed his eyes and the lenses of his mask became just little slits. "That man ..." he began in an almost whispering but threatening voice, "That man tries to take my son away from me!" and he shouted the last bit angry as he shot out of his chair.

Flash jumped with fright and Superman and Alfred took a step backwards. "What do you mean, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked confused about his reaction. Batman took a deep breath; he tried to get himself back under control, "He said that Dick had to be with him right now. I think Dick was already planning to run away and that he knew the man from something, and that he was going to live there. And that man is so, so ... what fool let a boy walk alone in a neighborhood like that! He doesn't care as much for Dick as I do, and yet-" Batman's voice broke and it took a while before he scraped his throat and continued "and yet Dick chooses for him..."

Alfred walked to Bruce, who during his outburst had taken off his mask. He put his hand on his shoulder and he looked him straight in the eyes. "Master Bruce ... I know that Master Dick loves you very much. I know this is hard, but your suspect is only based on something that has been said, without further listening. You do not know what he meant, it could be anything."

Bruce looked at his butler and he nodded, he had too quickly drawn conclusions. "I'm sorry about my outburst. It was very unprofessional." Flash and Superman nodded understanding. Suddenly, Flash remembered something, "Oh, and Bruce, I've taken that note with me. Maybe you can do something with it." And he handed Bruce the paper.

Bruce studied it; he noticed right away that the handwriting wasn't Dick's. Also he noticed the smell of... what was that smell? He brought the note under his nose and he smelled once. "Alfred, do you smell what I smell?" he asked as he handed the note to him. Alfred sniffed and he got a look of disgust on his face. "Oh, my! What an awful smell, it smells like old fish."

Bruce nodded and he had a little smile. "Indeed, Alfred. To be precise, it's old Salmon. And I know that Dr. Henderson's house didn't smell like salmon. So, the note smells like the place of origin. And in Gotham City, there aren't many companies which work with Salmon and also store it."

He ran to his computer and soon there appeared a picture of an old building on the screen. "It says here that this used to be a company that fished Salmon and they stored it in that warehouse until they were sold. It belonged to an old man who was a fish lover, but he's deceased two months ago. The company has stopped and the building is declared unusable, it's a perfect hideout..."

Bruce turned around and he pulled his mask back over his head. "Call the League together, I think I know where Dick is, and I have a plan to get him back..."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: So ... I was busy working at Doc manager and when I pressed the save button, I was thrown out of my account and I had to log in again. All my corrections were gone. Now therefore there can be more mistakes in this chapter than usual because I'm kinda pissed. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers! :D**_

* * *

It was 8:55 p.m., the gate of a part of the old port area of Gotham City opened with a loud screeching noise through the rusty hinges. The gate was already unlocked, that meant that they were expected.

Alfred walked back after he had opened the gate and went behind the wheel of the black limo. Martian Manhunter sat beside him and in the back seat were Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Black Canary. Alfred drove very slowly through the gate and got in touch with Batman. "We are almost at the place of destination, sir. Would you mind to repeat the plan once? I definitely wouldn't like to have any misunderstandings."

It took a while but eventually he heard Batman on the other side of the line. "Of course, Alfred. You just need to drive between the warehouses to the open spot. Then you get out and let them show the suitcase. But you don't give them anything until they have shown Dick alive. If they make a fuss, the other members will help you and then you're going to sit back in the car. Hawkman will keep an eye on everything from out of the sky, though it will be difficult for him due to weather conditions. Meanwhile, Superman, Green Arrow, Flash, and I go inside the warehouse where Dick may be held. Is everything clear now? "

Alfred looked around and the other members of the Justice League nodded as confirmation, they had the plan all in their heads. It also had to be if they wanted to bring Dick back safely. "Yes, sir, everything is clear. Good luck and please, bring him home safely." and he broke the contact. There was no turning back anymore...

* * *

Batman watched the scene play out before him. They stood on the roof of an empty warehouse next to their place of destination, the warehouse which was probably Joker's hideout. He watched how Alfred stepped out of the car with the suitcase with money, and how he was greeted by Harley Quinn who had waited for him. Batman didn't need to have super hearing to hear the conversation.

"Hello, How ya doin'? I Hope you've the money, otherwise Mister J won't be so happy." The butler took a step forward, and he tried to behave himself clearly as neutral as possible. Batman wasn't sure if he could keep his emotions under control as well as Alfred did. He probably would've been, if he was there as Bruce Wayne, very angry or very desperate. "Ma'am, I do have the money. But I can't give you anything until you show me Richard Grayson."

Harley shook her head and she put her hands on her hips, "I'm afraid Mister J doesn't want that, it isn't possible. So give me the suitcase." But Alfred shook violently 'no' and he tightened his grip on the suitcase. Harley's smile disappeared from her face and she started pouting, "Say, I don't need to say the magic words, right? We wouldn't want that, so give me that suitcase." and Harley smiled broadly again and she stretched her arms forward to take the suitcase.

For a moment, Alfred looked doubtfully back, as if he wanted to ask the superheroes for help. But he would not give up, not for Master Richard. "I have already kindly said that I first want to see Richard Grayson and I am not changing my mind about that, Madam."

Harley glared at the butler and snorted, "You're a stubborn old man. Guess I have to say the magic words…" and there appeared an evil smile on her face "Get him!" and there came a lot of henchmen with all kinds of weapons from out of nowhere. Alfred turned around panicky and he ran to the car. Batman didn't hesitate a moment and he gave the superheroes the signal. It didn't take long before it was a big battlefield.

"We have to go. Joker is not here, he's probably sitting in his hideout next to us. And I doubt that he hasn't noticed this." Batman spoke in general. Flash, Superman and Green Arrow gave each other a nod; they were ready to get back Dick.

One by one, they went as inconspicuous as possible through the broken skylight window. The warehouse was mostly made of wood and there were several containers below them. There were two metal bridges over the containers. The smell of rotten salmon was in the air.

They hid behind some crates and they got ready to search the building, though still a challenge by all the accomplices with machine guns and bombs.

"Okay, I'll throw a smoke bomb as a diversion. Then, I and Green Arrow take the henchmen on the bridges out; I take the right bridge and Green Arrow the left one. Superman and Flash, you take out everyone on the ground. Ready? Go." and he deftly threw a smoke bomb in the middle of the warehouse. Soon, you could hear the surprised cries and coughing of the henchmen.

Green Arrow and Batman were immediately on their target. Green Arrow caught the henchmen with a few arrows with a net. Batman hit the first henchman to his jaw and he knocked him out. The other came running towards him and Batman kicked him in the chest, the henchman landed on his back gasping for breath for a moment.

Batman quickly grabbed him by the collar and gave him a Bat-glare and said threateningly, "Where's the boy?" The henchman shook his head "I dunno what you're talking 'bout!" and it was the wrong answer, a very wrong answer, and with a hard blow he was knocked out.

"All clear here!" he heard Green Arrow shout from the other side and he wanted to reply the same. But soon they heard the rattle of machine guns and bullets flew right past them. It was going to be more difficult than expected…

* * *

Joker furiously threw open the door and Dick was startled and looked at him with frightened eyes. He was exhausted and he wondered how much more he could take before…he didn't want to think about it, he still hoped that he'd be saved.

He had got dirty water once in the last three days, but he was just too thirsty to worry about hygiene. His arm did hurt terribly and he was covered with bruises, Dick wouldn't be surprised if he had some internal bleeding. His right side of his face, especially his eye, was swollen. Fortunately, he already has stopped with coughing up blood mostly.

"Bats cheated! How did he know I was here?! I estimated him wrong..." Joker said aloud to himself as he paced back and forth. Dick looked at him silently, but inside he screamed with joy. Bruce hadn't forgotten him, and now he came to rescue him. He would be safe; he'd get out of this terrible nightmare!

Joker meanwhile kept muttering aloud until he quietly stood still and looked at Dick. There appeared a sinister smile on his face and he came closer. "You know, I realize that this are my last minutes with you... and we haven't had as much fun as I had hoped..."

Dick backed away as far as he could on the chair. His wrists were tied to the front since this morning and his feet were tied together instead of to the chair, the henchman who had done that said that it was for tonight. "Now we're gonna have some fun, hahaha!" and he grabbed Dick with both hands by the throat and he began to strangle him. Dick's eyes were bigger than ever with fear and he struggled for air. His lips began to turn purple and it felt like his chest was about ready to explode.

The Joker began to laugh hysterically and something snapped in Dick's head and he clenches his hands into fists and he punches hard in Joker's ribcage. Joker screamed and he let him go. Dick took (with tied wrists) the wooden chair and with all the strength he had, he hit the chair against the Joker and it broke. Then he began to jump with his ankles tied, as fast as he could, to the small wooden staircase. He was on the second step when he felt two hands around his waist. He screamed with all the strength that he still had **"BATMAN! HELP ME!"**

Joker threw him angrily on the ground. Dick was on his stomach and he tried again to face Joker but he had too late through that Joker was holding one of the broken chair legs. He hit Dick with a hard blow on his head. There was a trickle of blood on his forehead and it blinded his left eye. Anxiously he tried to crawl away from the deranged man.

"You had me there for a minute, I must admit. I love it when my victims are struggling, that makes everything so much more fun..." Joker said frightening calm. Dick couldn't take it anymore and in the middle of the room, he collapsed. His head throbbed and his arm ached. He was breathing heavily and he stared at the concrete floor, there were still old blood spatters of that time he was beaten with the baseball.

Meanwhile, Joker knelt beside him and he flipped him on his back so he was staring right into Dick's eyes. He started talking with the most horror-filled voice that Dick had ever heard, "I think your time is almost done here ... and your time on this earth as well. I wanted to handle this quickly, but no, you had to be the hero. I'm afraid I have no choice but to kill you slowly and painfully, but especially with a lot of blood, hahahahaha!"

Dick desperately tried to shield his face against the object which now glistened in the light of the light bulb that hung over him. He screamed in fear and pain when the knife pierced his stomach, then all the sound fell away around him.

Dick felt subconscious how the Joker still stabbed him, it was like a part of him was about to leave. He even thought he heard his mother calling his name from far away. And even though it was cliché, he saw his life flash by. His first steps, his first time on the trapeze, the death of his parents, Bruce who adopted him, his first time as Robin, the boy wonder. Once he was the proud partner of the Dark Knight and now, here he lay, helpless on the concrete floor while his blood flowed out of his body and his breathing and pulse slowed down... and slowed down... and slowed down... until he closed his eyes and everything went black around him.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's almost the end of the summer vacation for me ;_;**

**I'm not going to have as much time as before so I won't update as much/soon as now, sorry for that. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter anyway (even when it's not the best one since I'm almost sleeping here but I started today and I'm gonna update it, and I didn't have time to update it another time XD).**

**_Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers!_**

* * *

"I think this was the last!" Superman shouted as he threw the last remaining henchman to the other side of the warehouse. The man came with a loud bang against the wall and fell unconscious on the ground. Green Arrow and Batman jumped off the bridge when everything was safe. Flash was about to ask what the plan would be, but he didn't get the chance through an opening door which led to the back of the building. It was Joker who stormed through the door and tried to flee.

Flash ran at top speed at him and he tackled the clown without difficulty. Batman, Superman and Green Arrow ran after Flash, they were a moment completely caught off guard when they saw that Joker's clothes were covered in blood.

Batman's confusion quickly turned into fury. He grabbed the Joker by the collar and he pressed him against the wall and began to shout furiously "Where's the boy?! What did you do with him?!"

Joker looked scared at Batman for a moment but then he started laughing in a teasing way "Hihihi oh, Batsy ... isn't it clear what I've done with him. You could say that the blood on my clothes are a _dead giveaway_, HAHAHA! "

Batman growled and he grabbed the Joker by the hair and he gave a hard knee in Joker's chest. Joker collapsed on the ground and he gasped for air. Batman grabbed him by the collar and held him in the air so Joker's feet didn't touch the ground. "I'll ask again. Where's the boy and what have you done with him?" he asked hissing with anger.

But Joker laughed like a maniac, sadistic and psychopathic. "Hahaha, you amuse me. Admit it, you're too late. The little brat is dead… wait, that rhymes! The brat is dead. Killing him was like killing a rat. And his last words of that brat were, Help me! Yes, he begged pathetic for a man dressed like a bat. Hahaha! Okay, I must admit that it doesn't rhyme as the best, but your failure amuses me so much that it doesn't even matter."

Batman gave a scream of rage and he hit right into Joker's face. The sound of Joker's breaking nose echoed through the warehouse and he fell with a bang unconscious on the floor. The other superheroes looked anxiously at each other. "Batman ... what do we do now?" asked Flash uncertain.

Batman glared at him and he muttered angrily, "I'm going to find Dick. Joker's playing a game with us, I can still save him." Superman took a step forward and he stood face to face with an enraged Batman. "We help you, what's your plan?"

"We must follow the bloody footprints." Batman said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He turned around and walked through the doorway into a small hallway. On the right side was a door and at the end was a door. The door at the end of the hall was open and the trail went in there.

Batman ran, without waiting for the rest, to the door. There was a dark concrete corridor and a concrete stairway that went down, it reminded him to the dungeons in the castles of the Middle Ages (even though they had no concrete in that time).

Batman walked down the concrete stairs, it didn't take long before he came into a small concrete corridor which was lit by a flickering light. At the end was a wooden door and there was 'Guest Room' written on it. It looked like it had come straight out of a horror movie.

Before he knew it stood he at the door and he checked if it was locked. The door opened slowly with a cracking sound. Batman would never forget what he saw when he looked into the room. His eyes widened behind his mask from pure horror. As quickly as he could, ran he down the small wooden stairs to the limp body. Dimly, he heard the frightened voices of the others behind him, asking if the boy was dead or alive.

Batman dropped to his knees in the pool of blood where the body lay. The boy lay on his side and his hair covered his eyes so you couldn't see his whole face. Batman told himself that this body couldn't be Dick, even though he knew from deep inside the truth. Dick was so energetic and not...lifeless like this.

Carefully, he turned the boy on his back and he let his hand supporting the head. With a shaking hand he carefully removed a lock of hair out of the bloodied face. And the truth hit him like a bomb and it felt as if it destroyed everything. "Dick.." muttered he in a broken voice full of sorrow, something Batman had never done before. First, you wouldn't even recognize Dick through the many bruises and blood, but it was him.

Superman knelt besides Batman and laid a hand on his colleague's shoulder. But he quickly noticed something, something that gave him some hope. "Batman ... I hear a heartbeat ..."

Batman snapped out of his haze and he quickly began to check Dick's Pulse. And indeed, there was a heartbeat. Only it was so weak that it was almost impossible to notice. Also, there was hardly a noticeable breathing. Batman quickly took the boy in his arms and covered him with his cape, as if he wanted to protect him against everything and everyone through it.

* * *

Batman called the Batmobile once they were outside the warehouse. Soon, the car drove up and it came to a halt before them. Batman got inside behind the wheel with Dick still in his arms.

"How were you planning to drive? One of us can drive." suggested Green Arrow. But Batman ignored him; every minute without medical assistance could be fatal for Dick. So instead of answering he began to give commands. "Batmobile, auto-pilot, nearest hospital." and with a high speed he drove away.

There was no traffic and it was no trouble to reach the hospital. Along the way, Batman looked at the non-moving body in his arms while he whispered encouraging and hopeful against Dick, "Hold on Dick. We're almost there, just hold on." and he repeated this over and over until they were there and he stormed into the emergency room.

Around him were many surprised faces of patient and staff. Soon, a nurse called for a doctor and suddenly, doctors and nurses came running with a stretcher. He laid Dick down on the stretcher and he watched as his son was taken away from him.

One of the nurses stayed behind "What's his name?" she asked as she picked up her pen and note book. "His name is Richard John Grayson. Call Bruce Wayne, he is the father." and without even waiting for the answer, he walked away. He had to go home as soon as possible and change clothes so that he could go as Bruce Wayne to the hospital.

Batman had saved him, but at this time, Dick needed the support of Bruce Wayne more than anything.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I want to clarify one thing ... I don't know much about medical things. So I hope that my imagination is accepted. In this way, I write it better than when I have to read all kinds of sites of which I probably don't even get the half of it o_0... but about Dr. Leslie Thompkins. I understand that she had a drug rehabilitation center or something like that. Well, surprise! In this story, I just make it easy for me, and she's just a very good doctor and an old friend. She also fits better in the story this way, I think...anyway, enjoy!**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers!**_

* * *

There was a sorrowful atmosphere in Wayne Manor, the news about Dick's condition had been brought by the other members of the League. Everyone had listened in disbelief to Superman's story. Green Lantern was even convinced that it was a joke and that Batman would come back with Dick and that they would surprise them. Alfred denied it and refused to see the truth, he couldn't imagine that Dick wouldn't be with them anymore.

Everyone was deeply shocked when Batman came back with a bloody suit, and without Dick. Wonder Woman and Black Canary put their hands over their mouths and the male members looked shocked with an open mouth and wide eyes. Alfred sat on the couch with his hands before his eyes, he was clearly in deep shock. Batman walked without a word upstairs to his bedroom.

Once in his room he threw his suit as far as possible away from him. He was soon standing in the shower and he washed himself with plenty of soap, just the thought of him covered in the blood of his innocent son gave him a disgusted feeling. Then he dressed as quickly as possible and he went downstairs again. Many members of the League were already gone, but Green Arrow, Flash and Superman sat by Alfred on the couch. All three looked at Bruce as he walked to his butler slowly.

He knelt in front of him and he tried to make eye contact. He started talking with a gentle voice as an attempt to comfort him, "Alfred ... I'm sorry ... I wasn't fast enough." Bruce cleared his throat and he closed his eyes. He thought carefully about what he could say. "The Joker has beaten him a lot. But he's a strong boy; I know he'll make it. He's now in the hospital and I'm going to see him...do you wanna go with me?"

Alfred sniffed once and he looked with watery eyes to Bruce. He paused, but he quickly nodded, "If that is your wish, Master Bruce ..." he said softly as he stood up. Bruce stood and he glanced sideways at his colleagues who silently watched at the scene before them. "Alfred, it's not a requirement. You can choose. I do prefer that you three stay away, this is my personal life and a Wayne family matter." and with that said, he walked out the door with Alfred.

* * *

Dr. Leslie Thompkins was already waiting in the waiting room of the hospital for Bruce when they arrived. "How is he, Leslie?" he asked hesitantly and worried. Leslie shook her head and motioned for them to sit down on the chairs.

"Richard's abused in several ways. The boy has multiple stab wounds, a broken arm, two broken ribs, a fractured tibia* and his face is quite bruised. He has internal bleedings and he has lost a lot of blood. He's also dehydrated and starving which's makes healing much more difficult because he has no energy. He's being operated currently."

Bruce had listened quietly and a question was on the tip of his tongue. Even though he was afraid of the answer, he had to know. "What is the probability that the surgery is successful and that he will live?" Dr. Leslie was silent for a moment and she looked pityingly at Bruce. She knew him for a long time and she had been good friends with his parents before they deceased. She absolutely didn't want to bring the bad news, but she had no choice. "I'm sorry, Bruce. I estimate that the probability that Richard remains alive about 10 percent or less..."

It felt like a knife was stabbed in Bruce's heart and he began to feel panicky and he was in shock for a moment. The only thing he did was going with his hand through his hair in disbelief while his eyes were wide open. Leslie left the two alone to process the news.

"Poor Master Dick, he does not deserve this." Alfred muttered, shaking his head. Bruce shot up and he began to pace back and forth. "It's my fault, Alfred. If he dies ... I don't know what to do!" the image of Dick in a coffin flashed through his mind and he was more worried and stressed than he already was.

"It is not your fault, Master Bruce. Joker is the guilty one." Alfred said in a strict way, he hated the idea that Bruce blamed himself. But Bruce shook his head and he continued to pace back and forth but even faster as he started talking louder, "No, it's my fault. What if I had saved him earlier, maybe then he wasn't in such bad shape! Or what if I hadn't hit him, then maybe he was safe at home! What if I'd been a better father for him, perhaps then he wasn't so unhappy! I've made so many mistakes!"

Alfred stood up abruptly, he grabbed Bruce, a little annoyed, firmly by the arm and shoulder and forced him to look at him. "Master Bruce, you should really stop this nonsense. Everybody makes mistakes, it makes us human. This is no time to blame yourself; you have to be strong for Master Dick. He needs you ... you are his father."

Bruce slowly blew out the air that he had retained a while. He let himself being guided to a chair by Alfred and he sat down without working against him.

They waited in silence. Alfred looked constantly on the clock; the seconds were going rarely as slowly as now. Bruce looked at the ground all the time; many thoughts were going through his head. But he especially hoped that the most important person in his life would make it...

* * *

*: Did I say it right? I hope so...


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: ****I'd like to reply to a review of a Guest, about the characters. I let Richard curse, to make even more clearly how frustrated he is. I wanted to say this, especially since I often find it less fun as a character is completely out of his character (exept for AU sometimes). And I'm glad that the person has said it, and thanks for the compliments :)._ Beware, this is not about the story:_ How many of you watch online/on TV Teen Titans Go (the new version)? Personally, I think there is less action, but the humor jumps out more. (also, Batman shows up in it, but not with Robin ;_; ).**

**For those with whose emotions I mess ... 1) sorry 2) gonna do it again!**

_**Thanks for all the Reviews (over 60!)/Favorites/Followers! R&R :D**_

* * *

After many hours, but what felt like an eternity, came Dr. Leslie Thompkins walking to the two men. Bruce immediately shot up from his chair and he looked at her with wide eyes. "How's he doing?" he asked frantically.

Leslie looked from one to the other and she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but-" she began in the best possible professional way but she had no chance to complete the sentence. Bruce interrupted her with a very worried voice, "No, he can't be dead, please say that he isn't dead."

Alfred was now also standing, and he put a hand on Bruce's shoulder. He looked desperately at Dr. Leslie Thompkins who shook her head at Bruce.

"No, Richard is not dead. The surgery went pretty well considering the circumstances. But he is now in a coma. It's still the question whether he'll ever come out off it or not."

Bruce and Alfred watched both speechless to Leslie, time seemed to stand still. After a few seconds, Bruce turned and walked away. "Master Bruce, where are you going?" Alfred asked, surprised by his reaction. Bruce paused in the doorway and turned around, "I need some fresh air ..." and he walked away.

* * *

Bruce walked back into the waiting room after an hour. He had been sitting in the park next to the hospital. All sorts of things had gone through his mind; one had a worse outcome than the other.

Alfed wasn't on the chair and Leslie was nowhere to be seen, so Bruce went to the reception. The receptionist was busy with writing something down and Bruce cleared his throat to get her attention. The woman looked up and she put her things quickly to the side when she realized who it was.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. How may I help you?" she asked politely. Bruce looked quickly around, maybe they were already back. But that was not the case and he turned his attention back to the woman. "I want to know where Richard Grayson is." The woman quickly tapped something on the computer and soon she had the information.

"He's in room 304, but he's still in critical condition so I don't know if you may enter." Bruce nodded and smiled briefly to the woman and he mumbled a 'thank you.' before he took the elevator up.

Once upstairs, he walked down the hallway as he counted the numbers of the rooms. The door of room 304 was ajar open and Bruce took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He heard some footsteps and Leslie stood behind the slightly opened door so that Bruce couldn't see inside.

She looked at him sternly, "Bruce, I warn you, it's not a pretty sight." Bruce looked confident and spoke to her in a Batman-tone, "I know, but Dick needs me." And Leslie nodded at him and she opened the door.

Bruce looked at Dick and it felt like a slap in his face and his stomach cramped. Dick was in the hospital bed and many tubes were attached to his body. The beeping of the heart monitor sounded through the room. Dick was almost completely covered in bandages and his eyes were closed, he also was on a respirator.

Alfred sat beside his bed and his back was turned to Bruce. He turned around and he looked sad to him. Bruce walked carefully to Dick, step by step. With a loop he walked around the bed and he sat down on the chair facing Alfred.

With a trembling hand he reached out to Dick's face, it was purple on one side. He gently touched Dick's cheek, and he stroked his cheek lightly with his fingertips. Meanwhile, he looked at him and he noted that Dick had also bruises on his neck.

"Leslie, is this what I think it is?" he asked with a frown on his face. Leslie leaned forward and nodded when she saw what Bruce meant. "Yes, it appears that he was strangled with bare hands, I don't know what the consequence is."

Bruce suddenly felt the same anger welling up in him as in the warehouse. "That crazy psycho ... I swear if Dick dies, I'll kill that son of a bitch!"

Alfred looked up, he knew that Bruce was serious. And he knew that if he indeed would want to murder the Joker, that nobody could stop him. "Please, sir, do not say that now... Master Dick would hate it if you would become a murderer." Alfred tried in a soothing way. Bruce didn't answer and turned his attention back to Dick.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Bruce didn't leave the hospital and he was constantly beside Dick. He had barely slept or eaten and he had almost no energy left, he was both physically and mentally exhausted. Alfred came every day to the hospital and every time with other flowers, with the excuse: _'the room was so bare and Master Dick would like it if there was some color in here.'_ Bruce sighed deeply and always kept his comments to himself. _'Dick can't see those colors because he's in a deep coma'_ was one of them.

Every day Dick's condition got worse. Today Bruce noticed how pale he was, he looked like a corpse. He put his food aside and he continued his 'comfort-thing' as Alfred called it. Bruce took Dick's much smaller hand in his and he stroked the top of Dick's hand with his thumb.

After ten minutes he heard a knock and he looked up at the incoming visitors. With a frown he looked at Clark, Barry and Oliver who were standing beside Alfred. They looked shocked and Barry whispered "How is he? Is he sleeping?"

Bruce sighed and shook his head. "First, I'd said that I didn't want you here. Secondly, he's in a coma. The doctors don't know if he will ever wake up..."

Clark walked over to his friend, and he put his hand on his shoulder and he squeezed it gently in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm sorry Bruce, I know you did not want us here. But you need us and-" he was interrupted by a loud long and high beep which sounded through the room and on the heart monitor appeared a flat line.

Everyone looked in shock, this could not be true. Bruce was the first to speak "His heart rate will come back." he said cocky but with a shaking voice. Clark shook his head, "Bruce... I think he's gone..."

With a jerk, Bruce shot out of his chair and Clark had held him firmly by the shoulder. "RICHARD!" he screamed out heartbreaking at his son. Meanwhile, there came several doctors and nurses in with a defibrillator. Clark dragged Bruce out while one of the doctors said "Clear!" and it was followed with a shock.

Barry and Oliver had taken Alfred to the canteen to recover a little, but that was a challenge, as he was quite upset.

Bruce hit Clark furiously in his stomach and tried to escape from his grip but Clark didn't give in and he held him tighter. "Let me go! I have to help him!" he shouted full of rage. "Bruce, there's nothing you can do!" he tried to make it clear. Clark knew that the doctors knew what they were doing, Bruce would only hinder them in his emotional condition.

He stopped for a moment and he stared at the ground. After a few seconds he looked pleadingly at Clark, "Please, you have to let me go! D-Dick n-needs me ... my son-" and he couldn't take it anymore and he broke down. He dropped to the ground, on his knees with his hands before his eyes. He had buried so much sadness, despair, anger and panic inside of him and it came all out.

Clark was kneeling beside him and rubbed his back, not knowing what to do. Tears ran down his cheeks and he felt how Clark helped him up. "You need to rest, I'll take you to the guest room..." spoke he softly as he guided him away.

Once there, Bruce shook his head and said hoarsely, "I can't lose him...I-I can't-" "You need to rest, or you'll lie in a hospital bed soon if you won't rest a little bit. I know you're very upset and that this doesn't seem the right time to rest, but you'll need it." interrupted Clark him and he put an exhausted Bruce on the bed.

After a few minutes, Bruce was almost knocked out, his body was broken. Clark was on the other side of the room and he wiped a tear away on his cheek. He heard Bruce still muttering something just before he fell into a restless sleep "...I can't live without him..."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm glad that so many of you continued to read my story. I thought that maybe because Dick 'died', everybody would be all like: 'Oh he's dead! Now I don't like the story anymore :(. So I'm very happy that I still got many views. Btw: I have used things from Dick's original birth story, but I hope that my modifications are accepted :)**

**Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers! **

_**R&R please :)**_

* * *

"Dick!" Bruce yelled as he shot up in an upright position out of his sleep. Clark snapped out of his thoughts and he walked over to him. "Are you awake already?" he asked, even though it was unnecessary to ask that. He sat down next to a panicky Bruce on the bed and gave a comforting smile.

"Dick? ... Is he ... dead?" he asked anxiously with watery eyes. Clark shook his head, "No, even though he was dead for a few seconds. It was a close one."

Bruce was relieved and he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Would you like to visit him?" Clark asked as he helps him up. Bruce didn't have to think long and he walked out of the door without giving an answer.

* * *

Bruce impatiently knocked on the door and Leslie opened it. "Bruce? I thought you had gone home?" she asked surprised. Bruce tried to look past her into the room, but he was unable to see something. "Can I see him?" he asked, almost eagerly.

Leslie thought deeply for a moment but then nodded, "Yes, but only this time. Actually, you can't come to visit after the visiting hours. But because of the circumstances... just come in. You have five minutes."

Bruce quickly walked in and he sat down next to Dick. Leslie left the two alone; this was an emotional family moment. Bruce heard the door closing and he quickly grabbed Dick's hand and he started again with his 'comfort-thing'.

After five minutes there was a knock on the door and he turned around to the person in the doorway. "Dr. Thompkins told me to come and get you." Clark said quietly as he looked out of the corners of his eyes to Dick.

Bruce looked dubious, but decided to listen. He absolutely didn't want to argue, he couldn't use that. He stood up and suddenly he did something he had never done. He leaned over and gave a kiss on Dick's forehead. One moment there was silence in the room. Bruce turned around and he walked in silence to Clark and he left the room.

* * *

_Three weeks later ..._

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne." the receptionist said. Bruce smiled at her, "Thanks, I'm glad I could be on time." He had just stopped a burglary as Batman and he had gone as soon as possible back to his home to change clothes so that he could go to Dick.

"I thought you had sent someone in your place? The other guy?" asked the receptionist surprised. Bruce narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "What man? I didn't send anyone." The receptionist raised her eyebrow at that, "Strange ... he's still there if you want to talk to him." Bruce nodded and walked at a fast pace to Dick's room, he even ran the last part.

Once at the door, he knocked once and he opened the door without waiting for a response. He saw an old man who looked shocked at him, but the man quickly smiled. "Ah, Mr. Wayne. Good to see you." he said with a warm voice.

Bruce watched with a neutral expression at the man. He took a few steps forward to intimidate the man. "Who are you?" he asked sternly. But he knew the answer, the man had already met him once, but as Batman (and it hadn't gone as well as expected).

The man got up from his chair, "Sorry, my name is Edwin Henderson, Dr. Henderson." and he held out his hand towards Bruce. But Bruce simply folded his arms and he ignored the friendly gesture.

"What do you want from me? Why are you here with MY son?" he almost snarled. Henderson dropped his arm and he looked serious. "There's something I must tell you about Richard. But not here. We should go, if you want, to my house and then I can explain everything better."

Bruce looked suspicious and he hissed, "If you've done something with him ..." he threatened. Henderson shook his head wildly "NO! I would never do that! Trust me." There was a silence in the room until Bruce turned and walked out of the room. "I drive, just point me the way."

* * *

"What do you want to tell me?" Bruce asked after he had taken a sip of his coffee. He sat at the table in the living room. Dr. Henderson sat down and put some papers down beside him.

"Before I begin, I would like to say that I was obliged to keep it a secret. Due to the circumstances I will break my confidentiality, as agreed." Bruce nodded and listened attentively to Dr. Henderson.

"I used to be a traveling doctor; one of my journeys was the circus where Richard grew up. I got to know his parents when Mary was four months pregnant with him. We became very close friends." One moment there was silence and the doctor got a dreamy look and there was something in his eyes that you could describe as a sparkling light.

"I remember it like it was yesterday. It was the first day of spring. Mary went into labor and she broke her water on the trapeze platform. John had to take her down and they called me. It went all pretty fast. Richard was born in the circus arena; he was literally a born circus artist. John and Mary were so proud and happy. They thanked me, and John even wanted to reward me. I then said _'I'm afraid you can't. This event is priceless.'_ What they then decided was a big surprise for me."

Dr. Henderson stopped with telling his story and he handed over a document to Bruce. As he read through the document carefully, Doctor Henderson continued. "They wanted me to be Richard's guardian. Then I said yes. I've been for three years at the circus, until my help was needed elsewhere. But I've never had the same good time as in the circus..."

It was quiet and Bruce put back the paper. "The paper's real..." he said almost disappointed. Dr. Henderson nodded and Bruce gestured that he could continue.

"When I heard that 'The Flying Graysons' were in Gotham, I went back to the circus. Unfortunately I never got the chance to speak with John and Mary, to my great regret. But I was glad that Richard was okay. I wanted the custody, but when I heard that you had adopted him ... it was the best for Richard to be with you. But a few months ago I sent him a letter, asking if he wanted to meet me. I told him about the 'custody' immediately and I gave him a choice whether he stayed with you or I would claim custody. When he decided he wanted to stay with you, I accepted that. It was no problem at all. But he came to visit me more often lately, he was unhappy. The night that he was kidnapped he was here, he even wanted to stay with me for the night. I had said it was alright, but he had to ask your permission. But he had lost his mobile and he went outside to search for it..."

Dr. Henderson quickly wiped away a tear. Bruce sighed deeply, the anger that he had felt at the beginning of the evening was gone. The man had only good intentions and he clearly cared about Dick, but he was still disappointed that Dick had kept hidden something as important as this from him.

And if Dr. Henderson had read his mind, he answered, "Richard, or as he always wants me to call him, Dick ... wanted to keep it a secret. He was afraid that you wouldn't want to be his adoption father anymore because I originally had the custody of him received by his parents."

Bruce shook his head and sighed, "I would never give Dick up, never ..." and there was an icy silence. An icy silence in which Bruce thinks about Dick, because he meant every word of what he'd said.

After the recent events, it had become all too clear to him. He would keep Dick as long as possible with him, he would never give him up... never again...


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: So, a guest named Joey asked me why I hadn't finished my story. The point is, the story isn't finished. Stories of mine aren't finished untill a chapter ends with the words:'THE END' and when the status of the story is:'complete'. I wanted to make this clear, also for other readers. I also hope that Joey, who gave me an awesome compliment so thank you very much for that :), reads this chapter. I think he'd like it (so if you read it, please R&R, I'm curious). But about the end, the next chapter is the last chapter :(...**

**_Thanks for all the Reviews/Favorites/Followers! :D _ **

* * *

_Two months later ..._

"Bruce, I have to inform you about something ...about a decision that has been taken..." Dr. Leslie Thompkins said softly. Bruce looked up from his chair. "What is it, Leslie? I suppose it's about Dick." Leslie closed her eyes and nodded slowly. She sighed deeply and looked him straight in the eyes when she opened her eyes again after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry Bruce. Dick's condition has not changed, though his wounds heal slowly. He is still in a coma and we are almost certain that he will never awaken again. He fought a hard battle, but he is now losing the fight. His body is just too tired to keep fighting."

Bruce clenched his fists and tried to control his breathing. This was what he never hoped to hear, that even the doctors thought that they weren't able to save his son. After five minutes he was able to speak again, "What…what's the plan?" he asked in a broken voice. Leslie walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I think it is the best if you bring him home..."

"And how long would you give him?" he asked with difficulty, he didn't want to know it but he had to. "I'm so sorry, Bruce. I give him a week..." Bruce couldn't breathe for a moment, his head was spinning, his world collapsed. "A week ..." was all he could mutter.

* * *

_A week later…_

"Master Bruce, I insist that you eat something." Alfred said as he walked into the living room. Bruce was in his pajamas on the couch. The fireplace was on; it was a chilly night after it had rained all week. He did not answer, he was just staring into the fire.

Alfred sighed, "Sir, I know this is his 'last day'. I also feel miserable, and to my regret, there is nothing that I can do..." and he turned around with watery eyes and he walked to the kitchen.

Bruce sighed deeply, he was so tired. He had hardly slept all week, afraid that he wouldn't be there for Dick when he would pass away. With a lump in his throat, he looked at the picture in his right hand. It was the family picture of him and Dick. He heard Henderson's voice in his mind, _'You only know how precious something is, until it's no longer there.'_ and he was right too.

Bruce looked again at his smiling son and something snapped in him and he stood up. Impulsively he walks to Dick's room and he opens the door. Anyone else who knew nothing of Dick's condition would think he was just sleeping in his bed. He looked peaceful. Bruce walked over to Dick, and without thinking, he picked him up and carried him downstairs, into the living room.

He sat down on the couch with Dick in his arms. Only after a while he realized what he had done. He pressed Dick against him in an embrace. He had the very need to keep him close to him, afraid that if he let go, he would lose Dick forever.

Bruce looks down to the one thing that's the most precious to him. He didn't know how it was possible, but he found the strength to speak, "Richard... I haven't always been the best father, I know that. And I'm so sorry. I really wish that you would open your eyes. That you'd look at me, would laugh at me and that I would've the chance to tell you how proud I am of you. "

Bruce leans forward and he a gentle kisses Dick's forehead. "Please, open your eyes. Just give me one more chance ... you're all I need... and ... I love you." Defeated he closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his cheeks and he sniffed.

It was quiet in the room, only the crackling wood fire made some sound and you could hear the rhythmic tapping of the rain on the window.

Bruce listened to the sounds around him, everything was currently better than the silence in the house that killed him inside. Suddenly he heard another sound; it was a soft whimper, barely audible.

Bruce looked up and expected that perhaps Alfred had made that noise but there was no one. For a moment he thought he had imagined it, until he heard a soft, small voice, "B-Bruce? ..."

Bruce looked at the source of the sound. Dick stared with half-open eyes at him and Bruce couldn't remember that he ever had felt as happy as now. "Dick, everything's fine. I'm here for you. You're safe at home." and he hugged him tight.

"Everything's alright now ... as long as you stay with me ..."


	19. Chapter 18 (final)

**A/N: So, this is the last one people :(... I hope you'll enjoy it!**

_**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWERS!**_

* * *

"Well done. If you hadn't been there, then the Riddler may have escaped with the money." Commissioner Gordon said as he leans against one of the police cars. The flashing lights illuminate the most part of the street and the Riddler was along with some accomplices handcuffed and taken away.

"Luckily I had solved his riddle just in time." Batman said while he was watching besides the Commissioner. "And don't forget me. I helped too! And I'm glad I could help, I needed some action!" Robin laughed as he joins the two adults. Batman smiled briefly, he had missed moments like this with Robin.

"We have to go." he announced briefly and walked towards the Batmobile, followed by Robin. "Already? Are we going to kick more butts?" he asked excited. He sat down next Batman who just shook his head. "Aw, come on! Tell me, please? Give me a hint!" he begged now. But Batman was silent and he drove away, on the inside he was very amused by Robin's begging, but also happy that the motivation and energy of Robin hadn't suffered by the incident almost a year ago. The memory gave him chills and he thought back to a month after Dick was awakened from his coma...

* * *

"How are you feeling today? Anything better than yesterday?" Bruce asked as he came in the study. There were lots of bookshelves and a sofa for the fireplace, against the wall in the back of the room stood a wooden desk that was unused for a long time.

Dick sat in this room often since last week, on the sofa for the warm fireplace with a blanket over him and a book in his hands. Dick looked up from his book and he smiled briefly to Bruce. "I didn't faint today, I guess that's something." he joked.

Since he had woken up and since he walked small bits, he often faints. His body was still weak and he couldn't take much.

Bruce nodded approvingly and he sat down on the couch with Dick. "How was your day at work?" Dick asked quietly. "Same as always ..." he answered and Dick nodded and began to read his book again. Their conversations often went like this, they were short and Dick was often very quiet. But that would change today.

"I want to talk to you ..." Bruce began on a low and soft tone. Dick closed his book and put it aside. Bruce waited until Dick made eye contact and then continued, "I want to talk about what happened to you."

Dick's eyes grew wide for a moment and he quickly looked to the other way. Bruce sighed, this wouldn't be easy. Patiently he waited until Dick softly replied, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Bruce motioned Dick to sit next to him. Dick shoved with a hesitant glance closer and Bruce put an arm gently around him. "Dick, I know it's hard, but you need to express your feelings. Otherwise you're going to suppress it until it'll explode and perhaps you'll become depressed."

One moment, it remained silent until Dick asked, "What do you wanna know?" Bruce took a deep breath, the hardest part would come now. "What did he do to you?"

Dick turned white and Bruce thought Dick would faint, but Dick kept conscious and with a trembling voice he began to tell.

"His accomplices tied me to a chair, I didn't get anything to eat but eventually I got something to drink once. The first time he abused me, he beat me up with a baseball bat. Afterwards he often left me alone in the room; I slowly became crazy in that concrete… thing..."

Bruce rubbed supportive Dick's arm when it was clearly difficult for him to continue. Bruce felt he began to boil with rage, but he tried to stay as calm as possible. Dick continued slowly while his whole body began to shake, "On the night you saved me, he grabbed me by the throat and he began to strangle me. I was terrified and he laughed in my face and then something snapped in me and I fought back. I made an attempt to escape, but I didn't get far enough. He threw me on the ground and then ... and then ... "Dick burst into tears, "He kept stabbing me!"

Bruce hugged him and Dick grabbed frantically at his shirt. Bruce rubbed Dick's back until he only sniffed sometimes and eventually, he slowly fell asleep on Bruce his lap, exhausted from everything.

* * *

"Are we going to the Watchtower?" Robin asked surprised. Batman looked away from his panel. "You'll find out soon enough." he said with a smile. Robin was about to ask something but soon they were transported to the headquarters of the Justice League.

"What are we doing here? We aren't going to a meeting, right? I want some action!" Robin said sulking while he strolled behind Batman. Batman rolled his eyes behind his mask and he stopped suddenly for a large door and Robin, who was not paying attention, bumped into him. "Hey, why-?" but he couldn't finish his sentence through the cheers and clapping.

Batman had opened the door and behind the door stood the whole League. The meeting room was decorated with balloons and hung a banner with _'Welcome back Boy Wonder!'_ on it. Robin walked overwhelmed inside and looked around. Superman walked to him with open arms "We're glad you're back! A year ago we never thought you'd be here, but you didn't give up, just like a real hero."

Slowly it dawned on him, and he began to chuckle "Thanks, I didn't think I'd be missed this bad." Superman also laughed, "You mean a lot to us, and of course we miss you!" Robin looked around and he said to everyone "Thank you all so much! This means a lot to me."

"Hey Robin, we have some delicious pie!" Flash exclaimed excitedly through the hall and Robin ran laughing to Flash who stood by the table with goodies. Batman looked at him with a broad smile, a proud smile. Robin flew beside him again; they were again that unbreakable team. Their bond is stronger than ever. And through this entire event became one thing all too clear. How much Dick means to him.

His pride, his joy, his everything, his little Robin...

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I want to thank everyone for this fun experience. At the beginning I was very insecure and I thought no one would like this, to my surprise I received many compliments. The reviews motivated me, I knew that what I was doing was good. Thank you all for your support! And perhaps untill a next story ;)**

_**THANK YOU ALL!**_


End file.
